Un Nuevo Amanecer
by AkalaBlack
Summary: Lo que ocurre durante esos misteriosos 19 años, empezando segundos después de la Guerra. Hermione/Ron y Harry/Ginny Qué summary más feo xD Es mi primer fic! PIEDAD! PORFAS LEE! :D
1. Cápitulo uno: Los recuerdos de Hermione

Hola! :) bueno solo quería decir que este es mi primer Fic… y que bueno… nada que lo eh hecho guiándome por otras personas, luego de leer mucho y… bueno

Este fic se desarrolla apenas terminada la guerra. Y bueno… ahí les va :D 

Capítulo 1: Los recuerdos de Hermione

Harry se encontraba acostado en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, no fue necesario que la Señora Gorda le interrogase para entrar, simplemente la saludó y, al parecer, a la mujer le bastó.

Se encontraba tapado con una sábana gruesa, tenía frío, no podía creer que todo había terminado. No era que quisiese que continuase, pero, el solo hecho de pensar en que ya no tendría que preocuparse por recolectar los horocruxes le causaba un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia… ¡Se había vuelto su pasatiempo! Al pensar en eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Estaba orgulloso de todos los que defendieron al Mundo Mágico. Aunque estaba muy angustiado por las vidas perdidas. Este pensamiento borró su sonrisa.

Con esa mescla de emociones…Se quedo profundamente dormido.

¿Ron y Hermione? Bueno… no habían progresado mucho… Hermione estaba muy apenada por el inesperado beso con Ron. Y Ron… bueno… no ayudaba mucho, se mantenía callado, muy quieto, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. Parecía que ninguno de los dos recordaba que había miles de personas en el resto del Castillo.

-Hermione yo…- comenzó Ron. Hermione volteó a verle.

-S... ¿Sí?- balbuceó la joven intentando disimular su emoción.

-Solo quería saber si tenías…Frío…- mintió Ron.

¡En serio Ronald lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir! ¡Por Merlín soy PATÉTICO!-pensó Ron.

-Ah…-dijo Hermione desilusionada- Pues…-Hermione se detuvo, de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaban. Fue como si despertase de un sueño…-¡RON!  
>-¿Qué? ¿Qué?<p>

-¡CÓMO QUÉ QUÉ! ¡HOMBRE, TU FAMILIA!- Gritó Hermione.

-Ah sí… bueno la verdad… no tengo ni fuerzas para levantarme de aquí… y…-Ron tomó aire antes de continuar- …y…p…prefiero quedarme contigo…- esas palabras hicieron que las orejas del chico se tornaran coloradas, al igual que el rostro de Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban de reojo entre sí, pero cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, volteaban rápidamente sus cabezas. Diez minutos pasaron… veinte… treinta… Por fin, Ron reaccionó.

-Herm…ione- dijo Ron- Nunca…te pregunte… ¿Qué pasó en primer año? Cuando te fuiste a los lavados de chicas… ¿Recuerdas?- Hermione se volteó a verlo.

-Bueno de hecho… Ven…-dijo Hermione parándose y extendiéndole una mano a Ron para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

Entraron nuevamente al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore… o lo que quedaba de él. Hermione se acerco a un armario, que milagrosamente no estaba roto. Abrió una de las puertecillas, apuntó con su varita hacia el interior y dijo, casi sin aliento:

-Wingardium Leviosa- En ese instante una especie de vasija, llego volando hasta donde se hallaba Ron.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Preguntó el joven.

-Es un pensadero… No tengo muchas ganas, ni fuerzas como para explicarte todo…

- Y que…

- Solo sumerge la cabeza, así- Hermione puso su cabeza en el pensadero seguida de Ron.

En segundos ambos tuvieron la sensación de que sus cabezas se separaban de sus cuerpos. Todo se volvió oscuro para luego dar paso a un lugar ya muy conocido: el lavado de niñas.

Ron y Hermione pudieron visualizar un lavado muy limpio, con todas las puertecillas abiertas, excepto una. De ella provenían unos sollozos y un llanto que hubiese compadecido hasta a la persona más testaruda del mundo, Mágico y no Mágico.

-El…tiene…razón…-dijo, entre sollozos y casi inaudible, la voz de una joven de unos once u doce años de edad.

-Esa… eres tú…-dijo tímidamente Ron. Hermione solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Se escucharon más llantos, la voz de la pequeña Hermione decía cosas como "nunca me querrán", "soy muy diferente a ellos", "soy una tonta sabelotodo que nunca tendrá amigos" o "siempre es igual", luego de esas palabras, rompía en llanto. Al cabo de diez minutos, los llantos se detuvieron.

-Hermione…yo…-Comenzó Ron intentando disculparse.

-Shh- lo cayó Hermione poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios-Escucha.

La pequeña Hermione, salió a los lavados. No pudo ver a ninguno de los dos jóvenes. De pronto un enorme, feo y torpe trol entró a los lavados.

La pequeña Hermione gritó, y se tiró bajo los lavados, teniendo en cuenta la torpeza del trol, sabía que hay estaría a salvo por unos minutos. En eso llegaron Harry y Ron… Todo se hizo negro.

Lo siguiente que vieron sorprendió mucho a Ron. Era Hermione, de unos catorce años, y estaba con… ¡Victor Krum!

-¡Hey! ¡No me interesa nada de lo que has hecho o no con tú VICKY!-gritó Ron con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Cállate y mira Weasly!-Le respondió Hermione intentando mantener la paciencia.

La Hermione del recuerdo se encontraba junto a un árbol leyendo un libro, de repente fue interrumpida por Victor.

-Hola…disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombrre? –Preguntó débilmente el búlgaro.

-¿Eh?-Dijo confusa Hermione levantando la mirada de su libro y viendo a Krum- Ah eres TÚ- dijo la joven remarcando la palabra "TÚ"-Me llamo Hermione…Ahora…te molesta, intento leer-dijo ella en tono cortante mostrándole el libro al chico.

-Perrdón por molestarte Herr…-dijo Victor.

-Mione…-Completo la chica.

El joven buscador búlgaro se encontraba un tanto sonrojado lo cual causó que Ron estallara en carcajadas, Hermione solo sonrió.

-Ehh…sí, me preguntaba si…-comenzó el famoso.

-Te escucho…-dijo Hermione, quien ya había vuelto a su lectura.

-Sí tu quisieses…si tú tienes… si quieres…te gus…- El pobre búlgaro, por muy famoso y musculoso que fuese, no era nada bueno con las palabras, lo cual hizo que Ron riese aun más.

-Jajajajajajaajaja, no lo puedo creer, es todo un idiota, jajaja- decía Ron.

-Jaja, bueno Ron ya basta, mira.- respondió Hermione.

-Eh… ¿disculpa?-dijo Hermione.

-Me preguntaba, si quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo...-dijo rápidamente el búlgaro- Claro… si no tienes ya pareja.-se apresuró a decir el joven al notar la indiferencia de Hermione.

-Ehh…yo…-respondió Hermione.

Nuevamente… todo se volvió negro. Aparecieron nuevamente en una habitación que Ron no conocía. Tenía una cama contra la ventana, unas cortinas celestes, el cubre camas también era celeste con algunos detalles en rosado, violeta y otros en negro. Había un estante lleno de libros tan gruesos como el libro de Historia de la Magia. Un closet con cuatro puertas de color blanco y con detalles en negro. También había un escritorio en el cual había un montón de libros uno encima de otros, cuatro pergaminos, dos tinteros y una pluma. En una silla, escribiendo sobre uno de los pergaminos, se encontraba una joven castaña de pelo risado muy concentrada en su escritura.

-Hermione… ese es acaso…

-Mi cuarto…-afirmó la joven.

Ron se aproximó un poco más a la bella chica. Vestía unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una blusa rosada claro y unas pantuflas.

Sin previo aviso la chica tomó el pergamino, se recostó en la cama y leyó en voz alta:

Querido Ron:

Sé que llevamos años discutiendo, sé que me detestas, y sé que es posible que no me hables por el resto de tu vida. Pero desde ya hace un tiempo que siento esto, y no te lo puedo ocultar más. Aunque no quiero ni pensarlo, acompañar a Harry será muy arriesgado, y si algo te pasa, me pasa o nos pasa, no quiero que sea sin que sepas lo que yo siento.-Ron miró a Hermione quien observaba su cuarto intentando disimular lo apenada que estaba en ese momento- Es muy raro, pero entre más discutimos, más me…me…

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano, de pronto todo se volvió negro, y en menos de lo que se dice "quiddich" ya se encontraban nuevamente en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ron miró a Hermione desesperadamente, quería saber que sentía ella por él… y si era lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

-Tu ¿Qué?- preguntó suavemente el joven.

-Yo…yo…-balbuceó Hermione, estaba un tanto sonrojada, por lo cual miraba hacia otro lado y le daba la espalda a Ron.

El chico se acercó a la joven, la abrazó por la espalda. Hermione creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo, esa sensación de seguridad, de ser querida, era única. Ron aproximó su boca al oído de la chica.

-Herm…dime…por favor…-susurró el joven.

-Yo…me…me…me enamoro más de ti…-dijo tímidamente la joven.

-Yo también…

Hermione se volteó, quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que la volvían loca. Ron pasó su manó por el cuello de la chica y la otra por su cintura, así la aproximó más a ella. Hermione, por su parte, con una mano acariciaba el colorado cabello de su amado. Cada vez se acercaban más y más, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y su más profundo deseo se cumplió. Se besaron tierna y suavemente. Ya no tenían apuros, ya no tenían que correr y esconderse para salvar sus vidas, no, ahora podrían estar juntos por siempre.

Hola! :) Bueno, como ya dije antes, este es mi primer fic, así que… espero sus rewievs criticándome y diciéndome el horrendo comienzo que tuve xD (claro que si quieren comentar positivamente no estaría mal jiji :$) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y… bueno el próximo capítulo… creo que lo haré durante el fin de semana o algo así… (es que 2do año –oh bueno 8vo xdd- se me está haciendo un POQUITO atareado :l jeje) Bueno sin más que decir…

Chau! - Akala


	2. Capítulo dos: El día antes de lo peor

**OKEY OKEY OKEY OKEY! ._. NO ME MATEN! NO ME MATEN! … Perdón por no subir el capítulo en un largo tiempo… en un en serio LARGO tiempo, pero se me complico un poco, y ahora que estoy enferma… aprovecho ñ_ñ jeje. Bueno, espero que me perdonen por la ausencia y espero que les guste (:**  
>-<p>

_**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES PERTENECEN A J.**_

_**Capítulo 2: El día antes de lo peor**_

Ahí se encontraban todos, en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Han visto a Harry?- preguntó Neville.

Se escucharon muchos "no" como respuesta. Ginny comenzó a buscar a Harry desde su asiento, había algo de preocupación en su rostro. Luna se le acercó.

-Fue a descansar – le susurró Luna a su amiga- aunque tampoco veo a Ron ni a Hermione – agregó la rubia mientras miraba alrededor- si no me equivoco, deben de a ver ido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Gracias Luna – le respondió sonriente Ginny.

La más joven de los Weasly se levantó de la enorme mesa y caminó escaleras arriba. Muchos de los escalones estaban destrozados, muchas de las ventanas estaban rotas. Pasó por el ex despacho de Dumbledore y al llegar a la estatua de la entrada paró. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento, seguramente allí se encontraban Harry, Ron o Hermione ahí dentro.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente a la estatua.

-Adelante-respondió.

Ginny posó un pie sobre el primer escalón, cuando el águila comenzó a girar se apresuró a apoyar ambos. Cuando llegó a arriba, la puerta estaba abierta. Asomó la cabeza hacia el interior del despacho del director y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que vio. Ron y Hermione seguían besándose muy tiernamente, parecía no notar su presencia. Se quedó mirándolos durante unos segundos.

-Era un hecho, estos dos iban a terminar juntos, tarde o temprano-pensó la pelirroja.

Ya no aguantaba más el silencio, y quería saber donde estaba Harry, así que muy suavemente dijo:

-¡Hola dulce parejita!

Ron y Hermione se separaron muy lentamente, luego miraron hacia la puerta en donde se encontraron a Ginny parada y apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

-Ginny…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí…-dijo Ginny sonriente- solo necesito saber si saben donde esta Harry.

-Creo que…-comenzó Ron.

-…subió a la…-continuó Hermione.

-…Torre de Gryffindor-concluyeron ambos, por lo cual no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreir.

-¡Gracias enamoraditos!- les dijo Ginny mientras salía y juntaba la puerta.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un pequeño paseo?-pregunto ilusionado Ron.

-¿Paseo Ron? ¿Recuerdas lo que acaba de ocurrir?-dijo Hermione.

-Si…-respondió el chico con un deje de tristeza en su voz, parecía a ver vuelto a la realidad. –Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos al Gran Comedor entonces?

-La verdad Ron, solo deseo dormir-dijo, con una débil sonrisa, Hermione.

-Entonces, a la sala común.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. Parecía haberse quedado dormida, ya que se tambaleaba mucho. La chica pudo sentir como la tomaba de las piernas, de la espalda y luego la levantaba. Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Ginny ya había llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda.

-¿Podría pasar?-preguntó Ginny.

-Claro-respondió el retrato mientras, poco a poco, se abría.

Una vez dentro, la chica se dirijió hacia la torre del cuarto de los chicos.

Cuando encontró la habitación de Harry, se acercó a la cama de su hermano, quitó las sábanas y con ellas cubrió a Harry. Luego hizo un pequeño hueco en la cama y ella también se acostó. Besó a Harry suavemente en los labios, hace tiempo que quería sentirlos, tan suaves y perfectos, simplemente, la enloquecían. Finalmente, Ginny se durmió.

Ron y Hermione llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cuando vio a Hermione se horrorizó.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó la mujer en el lienzo.

-Nada, nada, solo se ah quedado dormida-respondió Ron.

-Y tu jovencito, deberías seguir su ejemplo, te ves ¡terrible!-dijo la pintura mientras se abría para darles el paso por tercera vez.

Ron cargó a Hermione al interior de la torre. La sala común no había sufrido ningún daño, se veía tan cómoda como siempre. Ron subió las escaleras hasta la habitación, que en años anteriores, compartió con Harry, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Cuando llegó, vio a Ginny durmiendo plácidamente junto a Harry, estaba tan cansado que no le dio importancia y recostó a Hermione en su cama. La joven parecía semi-dormida, así que antes de que se durmiese profundamente, Ron preguntó:

-¿No tienes sábanas en ese mágico bolsito tuyo?

La chica sonrió y asintió. Ron comenzó a buscar en el pequeño bolso, encontró dos sábanas y con ella cubrió a Hermione, luego él también se acostó, tomó la mano de la chica y se durmió.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco horas y nadie había visto a ninguno de los dos hermanos Weasly, a Harry ni a Hermione. Buscaron por todo el castillo y sus alrededores. Finalmente, la señora Weasly y la profesora McGonnagall los encontraron durmiendo.

-Arriba chicos- dijo la señora Weasly.

Harry abrió los ojos y notó que Ginny estaba a su lado, quien también estaba despertando.

-Ron, Hermione-dijo, nuevamente, la voz de la señora Weasly mientras movía un poco a ambos jóvenes.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Molly Weasly.

-Ron-dijo Hermione con voz ronca, mientras zarandeaba al pelirrojo- despierta.

El chico abrió los ojos, vio Hermione y le sonrió. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la cama del morocho intentando despertarse por completo.

-¡Ron, levántate!-decían enérgicamente la señora Weasly y Hermione a la vez que sacudían bruscamente a Ron.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Ya me levante! ¡Deja de sacudirme Hermione! –gritaba Ron.

-Claro, lo siento- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya están todos despiertos creo que a todo el castillo le gustaría escuchar que pasó cuando desaparecieron…-dijo la profesora McGonnagall dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione-Además Potter, hay un elfo domestico que no deja de preguntar por usted-agrego con una sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry pudo notar que en sus horas de sueño, habían comenzado a reconstruir el castillo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor pudo ver nuevas ventanas, no había rastro de batalla alguna, las cuatro mesas estaban llenas de platos y bandejas de comida, y los cuatro relojes que marcaban los puntos de las casas estaban totalmente reparados y cada uno con la misma cantidad de joyas.

-¡Amo Harry, amo Harry!-se escuchó una voz proveniente del lado derecho de Harry, quien volteó.

-¡Kreacher!-dijo este muy sorprendido.

-¡Amo Harry, Kreacher le ah preparado una tarta de melaza, amo Harry, la favorita de Harry Potter!- dijo el elfo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, sus orejas revoloteando, mientras sostenía una bandeja en las manos.

-Cielos…eeh…Gracias Kreacher, gracias-dijo Harry mientras que el elfo le entregaba la bandeja.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, junto con la señora Weasly, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Luego de comer, cosa que a Harry y sus amigos les hacía mucha falta, los tres comenzaron a relatar su historia. Contaron sobre su escape de la Madriguera, del bolso mágico de Grimmauld Place (pero no mencionaron su dirección exacta), sobre su infiltración en el ministerio y como salvaron a muchos Nacidos de Muggles de ser condenados, lo cual asombro a muchos. Luego relataron cómo fueron capturados llevados ante Bellatrix, aunque no mencionaron a los Malfoys; como torturaron a Hermione con la maldición Cruciatus…

-¿¡QUÉ HIZO QUÉ!- Exclamó todo el Gran Comedor.

-No siento nada, en serio, ya no…-balbuceó Hermione para evitar más preocupaciones, pero igualmente la señora Pomfrey la revisó y descubrió más de ocho quemaduras y cinco profundas heridas hechas por la daga de Bellatrix.

Cuando acabaron de relatar su fascinante aventura, comenzaron a explicar lo de los horrocruxes. Les llevo alrededor de veinte minutos explicar todo lo que sabían acerca de ellos, pero finalmente, todos acabaron entendiendo.

Ese día todas las familias se fueron en el Expreso de Hogwarts hacía la Estación de King's Cross. Harry, Ron y Hermione durmieron durante todo el trayecto, estaban exhaustos. Cuando finalmente los despertaron, ya estaban en el andén 9 y ¾.

Se aparecieron en la Madriguera, ya era tarde, cenaron y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin… ¡Todo acabo!-dijo Ron.

-Si… acabo…- dijo Harry con un deje de alivio en su voz.

Sin decir mucho más, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Las chicas seguían acomodando sus ropas y pertenencias en la habitación de Ginny.

-Así que, ahora eres novia de mi hermano…-dijo distraídamente Ginny.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga-eeh…bueno…yo…

Hermione se comenzó a sonrojar.

-¡Por fin una cuñada que me cae bien!- dijo sonriente Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga, quien también sonreía.

Acomodaron todo, se acostaron y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaban dormidas.

Harry no quería despertar, el día siguiente enterrarían a todos los cuerpos perdidos en la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts. No podía dejar de pensar que todas las muertes eran por su culpa, si él no hubiese sido tan obvio, quizás aquella misma noche podrían estar celebrando en el patio de la Madriguera la caída de Voldemort, pensó. Harry se volteó para ver a Ron con los pocos rayos de luz que provenían de afuera. Vio a Ron abrazando muy afectuosamente una almohada mientras susurraba: "Hermione". Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y con mucha suerte aguanto la risa. Miró hacia afuera de la ventana y notó que el cielo seguía oscuro, aunque se podía notar que estaba amaneciendo.

Ya que no podía dormir, Harry tomó sus lentes de la mesa de luz, tomó su varita, susurro: "Lumus", se vistió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la Madriguera intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido posible.

Llego a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y caminó hacia el jardín. La fría brisa acariciaba su cara y movía suavemente su cabello. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, no sabía por qué había salido, quizás solo para despejar su mente. Luego de unos cinco minutos, notó unas sombras cerca de unos arbustos… Se acercó sigilosamente mientras sostenía su varita con fuerza, estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario. Cuando estaba a solo dos metros de las sombras, notó que tenían cabello largo, y también que no era nadie peligroso, solo Hermione y Ginny. Bajó la guardia y se acercó….

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Harry- ¿Hermione?

Ginny volteó y alumbró a Harry con su varita, le hizo señas para que se acercara y el obedeció. Al llegar más cerca de las chicas, notó que Hermione estaba sollozando… eso nunca era buena señal…

-Hermione… ¿estás bien?-preguntó casi en un susurro Harry.

La castaña no respondió. Ginny se acercó a ella.

-Herm, ve al cuarto, subo en cinco minutos.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga mientras susurraba un "gracias", la castaña dirijió una mirada a Harry y luego desapareció con un fuerte "crack".

-¿Qué le…?-comenzó Harry.

-Sus padres-respondió Ginny- está preocupada, yo también lo estaría… Ella no sabe donde están y tendrá que ir a buscar a dos personas por todo Australia…

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry y le rodeaba el cuello con ambas manos-¿Qué haces afuera?

-No…no podía dormir…-respondió él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo te preocupa?

-Pues…algo así…

-¿Me quieres contar?

-En realidad… no quiero hablar sobre eso…-dijo Harry intentando no herir a Ginny.

-Está bien…sabes…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba seductoramente-dicen que los besos ayudan…

Ambos sonrieron. La pelirroja se acercó aun más a Harry y finalmente lo besó. Se separaron muy lenta y suavemente. Harry abrazó a Ginny, deseaba eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres contarme?- le susurró la chica al oído del morocho.

-No, está bien, es solo… no importa, mejor entremos, me estoy congelando- respondió Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la entrada de la Madriguera donde subieron a sus habitaciones y finalmente, se durmieron profundamente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEY! Acabo de darme cuento de que este capítulo trata más sobre Harry y Ginny que sobre Ron y Hermione … hummm… pero ya lo había escrito en un borrador (mientras estaba castigada -.-) y no iba a reescribirlo por compelto ._. jeje, bueno espero que les aya gustado y PORFAVOR DISCULPEN QUE NO ACTUALICE ANTÉS! Pero bueno… estaba enferma y me habían castigado -.- (ahora prometo intentar comportarme jaja) Bueno… termino de escribir el tercer capítulo para este fin de semana… lo subo :B GRACIAS POR LEER! DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES ñ_ñ Chauchas!  
>-Akala…<strong>

**PD: NO SE ACOSTUMBREN A ESTA EXTENCIÓN DE CAPÍTULO… ES QUE… ES MI MANERA DE DISCULPARME XD POR LO GENERAL ESCRIBO COSAS MÁS CORTITAS… Ahora sí… Bye! :D**


	3. Capítulo tres: El Entierro

**Holaa! :B juju, bueno… como lo prometí.. el 3er capítulo ñ_ñ pero antés… ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo, para mí, es EXTREMADAMENTE malo :l … es que… bueno no soy muy buena con esto.. pero okok… les dejo que me juzguen xD  
>-<strong>

**El Entierro**

Todos estaban en la Madriguera, preparándose para asistir al funeral de Fred. Las chicas vestían vestidos negros muy similares, pero el de Ginny era un poco más corto y tenía una rosa negra, mientras que el de Hermione, era igualmente negro, pero este le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura que estaba atada con un moño. Por otra parte los chicos vestían túnicas de galas negras, totalmente negras.

Los Weasly, Harry y Hermione, llegaron a Hogsmade por medio de aparición y ya se dirigían a los carruajes para ingresar a Hogwarts. Nadie hablaba, Ginny abrazaba a Harry, la señora Weasly abrazaba a su marido y a su hijo George; Ron y Hermione habían sido muy afectuosos entre sí, se hablaban, pero no más de lo necesario, por lo tanto, estaban bastante distanciados.

El carruaje se detuvo, todos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba toda la multitud. Era un entierro colectivo. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver tantos cajones que eran incontables, tenían palabras inscriptas sobre ellas, pero desde la distancia en la que se encontraban, era imposible distinguir los nombres. Siguieron caminando, hasta que la señora Weasly se detuvo y les indicó donde estaba Fred.

Al cabo de diez minutos un mago bajito, el cual todos recordaban del funeral de Dumbledore y la boda de Bill y Fleur, comenzó a hablar.

-Estados todos reunidos para conmemorar a todos los caidos en la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts-comenzó el mago- Deben de saber que nadie murió en vano, que todos, sin falta de uno, murió con la intención de un futuro mejor.

La pobre señora Weasly lloraba tanto que sus hijos pensaban que inundaría el lugar. El señor Weasly intentaba consolarla sin ningún éxito. Eran pocas las veces que Harry había visto llorar a Ginny, pero esta vez, la chica lloraba casi tan desconsoladamente como su madre, Harry la abrazaba y acariciaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo poder hacerla sentir mejor, mucho menos en ese momento. Ron veía el panorama con los ojos vidriosos, estaba lejos de Hermione, pero esta vez le gustaría poder abrazarla, quería sentirse seguro, y que lugar más seguro que los brazos de la chica quien más de una vez lo había salvado de numerosos accidentes. Hermione pareció a ver leído la mente del chico. La castaña se acerco a él y tomo su mano. Quería hacerle saber que podía confiar plenamente en ella, que ella quería ayudarlo, que estaba para consolarlo. Ron volteó, y al ver que los ojos de Hermione estaban tan cristalinos como los suyos una lágrima cayó por su rostro a la vez que la abrazaba.

Estuvieron ahí por una hora. Luego volvieron a la Madriguera. Todo estaba más silencioso de lo común. Molly Weasly ya había preparado la cena, y ahora todos estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de sus delicias.

-Ya basta- dijo la mujer causando caras de asombro en todos los presentes- No podemos quedarnos con esas caras largas y este descomunal silencio, ¡no en mi casa!-dijo la señora Weasly mientras agitaba un dedo- ¡Fred no hubiese dejado que absolutamente nadie estuviese de esta manera!

-¿Pretendes que festejemos?-dijo George.

-¡George no le hables así a tu madre!-dijo el señor Weasly.

-Pues sí George, es justamente lo que pretendo.

Todos la miraron extrañados. La mujer sacó su varita, hizo unos movimientos y unas copas llenas de lo que parecía Whisky de Fuego aparecieron volando. La señora Weasly elevo una de sus copas y dijo: Por Fred. Todos la imitaron.

Esa tarde fue un poco más alegre, todos tenían la moral un poco más alta durante esa tarde. Tal cual lo había propuesto la señora Weasly, todo se encontraban jugando Quiddich, bueno, todos excepto Hermione. Ella se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol leyendo _"La Historia de Hogwarts"_.

-No deberías estar jugando Quiddich-dijo la chica al ver que Ron se acercaba.

-Quise venir a hacerte compañía-respondió él a la vez que se sentaba a su lado-Hermione, deja eso, ya te sabes hasta cuantos puntos y comas hay en el libro- dijo el chico mientras le quitaba el libro de entre las manos a Hermione. Ella solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella después de un largo silencio.

-Pues…-dijo el chico mirando hacia el cielo.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes porque-dijo él volteando a verle-No me has hecho nada.

Hermione abrió la boca para responderle, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Ron sonrió y solto una pequeña risita.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-pregunto un tanto molesta Hermione.

-La gracia es que adoro que no sepas que decir-le respondió él mientras se paraba.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Adentro, mamá de seguro ya tiene la cena lista-dijo él mientras ayudaba a pararse a Hermione.

-Tú siempre pensando en comida, ¿verdad?

-Si no lo hiciese…No sería Ron Weasly.

Ambos sonrieron. Hicieron una carrera hasta la Madriguera, en la cual, ganó Ron. Cenaron y luego se fueron a acostar, estaban bastante agotados.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! XD … Yo también debería ir a descansar e.e pero… tengo tarea de inglés TT_TT y tengo inglés en menos de 1 hora ._. y me duele la cabeza D; y mañana tengo examen TT_TT de lengua y de físico química e.e y NO ESTUDIE NADA ;D NISIQUIERA SÉ QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR! :D Y YO SIGO FELIZ POR ESO! XD y se me parte la cabeza .-. ya se que es lo que sentía Harry u.ú jaja, bueno me despido… y… LES ADVERTÍ QUE ESTABA MEDIO ABURRIDILLO EL CAP :l … si puedo subo otro capítulo mañana xD pero… no sé si me va a dar mi pobre cabezhita D; uhwefhgorigioerjio voy a tener que estudiar :l ejjegiofriowjgio … Aunque… son dos de mis materias favoritas xD bueno bueno… basta de parloteos! CHAITO! :B Nos leemos… dejen Reviews ñ_ñ**_

_**-Akala**_


	4. Capítulo cuatro: La Carta

**Yellow! xD mi nueva manera de decir Hello (¿ ._. okey... Bueno… se van a preguntar ¿Qué ago yo subiendo un capítulo hoy 19-04-12 cuando subí uno anteante ayer ._.? Bueno… es que… antés de ayer tuve el examen de lengua… y como que me dieron ganas de escribir ñ_ñ (por cierto también tuve el de físico química xD de tecnología y hoy de bilogía -.o ME SIENTO HERMIONE! XD –creo que es la única razón por la que estudio :l jojo-) Así que… simplemente quise escribir y liberarme un poquito ñ_ñ aaah! Y al final lo del dolor de cabeza, por si alguien le interesa xD, al parecer, fue por "no comer apropiadamente"-dijo mi mamá e.e- así que me fueron a retirar de inglés, comí, y ahora estoy sanita y coleando ñ_ñ (? Bueno… no sé que me ah dado por contarles mi vida xD mejor les dejo leer jaja… Hasta el fin del cap c:**

**PD:**

**TERMINARON LAS PRUEBAS! :D APROVE DOS! (veremos las otras xD)así que.. por el momento.. puedo seguir escribiendo ñ-ñ (hasta mañana que me entreguen la de matemáticas xD).**

_**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y ESPACIO, SON OBRA DE LA INCREIBLE J.. Si fuese mi idea, ya tendría comprada una netbook c:**_

_**Capítulo cuatro: La Carta**_

Ya habían pasado cuatro días. La mañana era soleada y ya empezaba a ser calor. Hermione y Ginny se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de esta última. Ambas se habían dormido ah altas horas de la noche hablando sobre vestidos, pinta uñas, unos cuantos jugadores de Quiddich, y también, cómo no, a que se dedicarían cuando fuesen mayores.

Hermione soñaba vallase a saber que, cuando se sintió observada. Abrió los ojos. Vio unos hermosos ojos azules justo enfrente de ella, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió levemente.

-Hasta que despertaste- dijo la voz de Ginny que estaba detrás de Ron.

-¿Ah que te refieres?-preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Pues, hemos estado un buen rato para poder despertarte- respondió Ron.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Las diez y cuarto, mi madre nos pidió que subiéramos por ti, ella está preparando el desayuno.

Bajaron. Harry ponía la mesa mientras la señora Weasly movía su varita en el aire asiendo círculos. Comenzaron sentarse. Hermione estaba por sentarse, ya tenía su mano en el respaldo de la silla, pero Ron la detuvo.

-Yo lo hago-dijo él sonriente.

Ron apartó la silla de la mesa dejando a Hermione sentarse. La castaña lo miró extrañada y confundida. Tomó asiento.

-Ron, ¿estás…bien?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Yo? Claro-respondió el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado y servía jugo de calabaza en el vaso de Hermione.

Hermione miró a Ron con una mescla de pena, divertida, enojada, pero definitivamente MUY confundida. La chica miró a su amiga y a Harry, quienes estaban sentados justo enfrente, intentando encontrar una explicación para el extraño comportamiento de Ron. La pelirroja solo alzo las cejas y los hombros y moduló algo como "no tengo idea". Harry solo la miró con las cejas levantadas y negó con la cabeza. Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, quien ahora intentaba doblar una servilleta cuadrado al medio para hacerla triangular y luego se la dio a Hermione, quien tenía sus ojos como plato. Ginny miró a Harry, ambos sonrieron cómplices, pero la castaña no lo notó.

Ya casi acababan de desayunar las suculentas comidas de la señora Weasly, cuando algo chocó contra la ventana de la cocina. Por instinto, más que nada, todos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia la ventana. La señora Weasley se acercó muy lentamente a la ventana. Todos contenían la respiración. La mujer asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Bajó la varita y sonrió. Todos la miraban extrañada.

-Solo es Errol-dijo y todos bajaron sus varitas.

-Tiene una carta-dijo Ginny.

Y efectivamente, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, Errol, tenía una carta atada al pie. No tardaron en darse cuenta quien la enviaba. Estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda y tenía un escudo muy peculiar…

-¡Es de Hogwarts!-dijeron los cuatro jóvenes.

La señora Weasley puso la carta sobre la mesa. Ron y Harry se peleaban para abrirla primero. La carta volaba de un lado a otro, todos intentaban atraparla primero. Esto le recordó a Harry su primera carta de Hogwarts, ya que, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder tenerla en sus manos.

-¡Basta!-gritó Hermione mientras intentaba, junto con Ginny, atrapar la carta antes de que Harry o Ron la rompiesen.-¡BASTA RON!-explotó Hermione cuando Ron casi las tira, a Ginny y a ella, al piso.

En ese momento Ron se detuvo, se quedo quieto por unos segundos, luego se paró derecho, se acomodo el pelo, sus mangas, miró el piso con las manos tras la espalda, luego dijo "lo siento" haciendo un puchero. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y que una risita se le escapara, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo la mirara y sonriera.

-Bueno, a ver que dice esa bendita carta-dijo Ginny mientras levantaba la carta, la cual había quedado en el piso.

Abrió el sobre, estiro el papel, y comenzó a leer:

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts:

Junto con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos tomado la decisión de dar a la oportunidad a quienes el curso anterior no se presentaron en Hogwarts, o fueron uno de los muchos Nacidos Muggles quienes prefirieron, muy inteligentemente, permanecer en sus hogares; de cursar nuevamente el año. En el caso de los alumnos que si asistieron, tendrán que cursar nuevamente, si es que quieren terminar sus estudios, claro está. Es necesario aclarar que sí se hará la tradicional Selección de las Casas, se agregaran más habitaciones y profesores, así como también asientos. Eso está todo arreglado. Por si más de uno se pregunta, esto es necesario, ya que el año anterior, la educación no fue bien impartida.

Deseando que se presenten,

Minerva McGonnagall,

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Ministro de Magia.

Ginny apartó la vista del papel y miró a todos. Sus rostros expresaban emoción, pero había algo… algo tan minúsculo…

-Volver…-dijo Harry con melancolía.

-A…-dijo Ron con molestia.

-¡ESTUDIAR!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos-Eso es increíble, podremos volver, y rendir nuestros EXTASÍS y…

-¡NO!-La callaron Harry y Ron.

Las tres mujeres los miraron asombrados.

-Hermione, yo se que tu quieres volver, pero comprende que no lo soportaría…-se excusó Harry a lo que Hermione solo asintió.

-Además Hermione, no necesitamos que unos vie…-comenzó Ron, pero su madre lo fulminó con la mirada-…profesores…nos enseñen lo que ya sabemos…

-¿Lo que ya sabes? Claro, porque tus Veritaserum son asombrosos, la Posición Multijugos… si claro, esa es tu fuerte, y ni hablemos de transformaciones… ¡porque eres asombroso!-dijo irónicamente la castaña- ¿Luego me enseñaras a transformar una rata en una copa con rabo cierto?-pregunto cruelmente Hermione mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Ron y provocaba unas risas por parte de Harry y Ginny.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi varita estaba rota!-se defendió Ron.

-Rota o no, Weasley-dijo Hermione mientras que con un dedo golpeaba el pecho de Ron remarcando cada palabra-eres igual de in-co-pe-ten-te-dijo separando las sílabas.

Ron la miraba atónito.

-En serio es bella cuando se enoja-pensó Ron.

Hermione siguió diciendo palabras, pero él no las escuchaba, la miraba a ella y solo a ella. Luego de un rato, Hermione golpeo fuertemente su pecho, haciendo que callera nuevamente en la realidad.

-¡AUCH!-Se quejó Ron-¡Hermione, eso duele!

-¡PUES ENTONCÉS NO TE QUEDES VIENDOME Y RESPONDE!-le gritó ella.

Al parecer durante el tiempo que Ron estuvo por las nubes, le había dicho un mundo de cosas importantes, para ella-pensó el chico-ya que se encontraba hecha una furia. Ron podría a ver jurado que sus ojos estaban hechos de fuego.

-¿Qué se supone…?-comenzó el pelirrojo.

-¡DIOS, OLVIDALO!-Exclamó Hermione mientras lo empujaba.

-Wow-susurro Harry a Ginny- es un nuevo record.

Ginny lo miró extrañada.

-Es la discusión más corta que han tenido-finalizó el morocho provocando risas de Ginny.

Hermione pasó toda la mañana, almuerzo y tarde intentando convencer a Harry y Ron de aceptar volver a Hogwarts. Harry cedió bastante fácil, después de todo, el quería ser Auror y para ello, necesitaba terminar toda su educación. Hermione conocía bastante bien a Ron como para saber que si su mejor amigo iba a Hogwarts, él iría también, y no sé equivocó.

-¡Esta bien par de pesados!-estalló Ron cuando Harry y Hermione le suplicaron que razonara-Volveré a Hogwarts, PERO, no esperen que lo disfrute.

-Correré el riesgo-dijo Hermione divertida-Pero ahora, deberíamos ver que libros debemos de llevar.

La castaña leyó la segunda carta del sobre. Indicaba cuales libros llevar, calderos, guantes, entre otros elementos. Les llamó la atención que les pidiesen túnicas de Gala.

-Es para su graduación-explicó Ginny.

Los tres jóvenes la miraron atónitos y luego fijaron nuevamente su atención en la carta, la cual indicaba que debían de estar presentes en King's Cross el día 1 de septiembre.

Holaaas! :B bueno en general este fue un capítulo "largo" ya que escribí más de 1480 :D y fueron 4 hojas :l jojos.. bueno… empecé a escribirlo ayer xD y hoy es VIERNES! :D hoy no tuve pruebas ñ_ñ estoy feliz ñ_ñ y les subo este cap hoy porque seguramente el fin de semana voy a estar estudiando para historia-SI CLARO XD- … aun no tengo la nota de matemáticas… así que por el momento… puedo seguir en la compu xD bueno… y cuando me den la biología.. Seguramente me degollaran ._. Pero en fin xD espero que les allá gustado, porfavor dejen Reviews C: … ahora me voy a poner a escribir antes de que llegue mi mamá y me empiece a pedir cosas xD jaja chauchas :D

-Akala


	5. Capítulo cinco: La Apuesta

**Hey! xD Bueno… ya subí el otro cap :B … decidí que en este capítulo no voy a hacer mi habitual testamento xD ahí les va el cap :B …..**

**DISCLAIMER:**** NADA DE NADITA ME PERTENECE… Yo solo juego, por un ratito, a ser J. C:**

_**Capítulo cinco: La Apuesta**_

Harry y Ron se encontraban poniendo la mesa. Era 30 de julio, el día siguiente se celebraría el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Harry. Hermione y Ginny estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley a preparar la comida, o mejor dicho a usar sus varitas para ayudarla.

-Está extremadamente raro... –dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Ginny, ya que la había escuchado.

-Pues Ron…-respondió la castaña mientras hacía un circulo con su varita y un cucharon dentro de una olla empezaba a revolver el guiso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida, ella sabía perfectamente de que hablaba su amiga.

Ron había estado tratando de manera muy extraña a Hermione desde que decidieron ir a Hogwarts. No era que a la chica le encantase la idea de discutir con su amigo, pero ya extrañaba pelear con él. La verdad, el chico estaba muy raro: era muy amable con ella, le ayudaba en todo, la trataba con mucho cariño, no juzgaba ninguna de sus opiniones, y le dedicaba unas cuantas sonrisas al día. Por un lado estaba bien, él pelirrojo parecía feliz; pero por otro lado era absolutamente preocupante, ya no comía tanto, siempre estaba arreglado, bien peinadito, perfumado; parecía que era otro Ron.

-Ya sabes-dijo la castaña quien se sonrojo un poco.

-No, no tengo ni idea-dijo entre risitas la pelirroja y luego apunto con su varita hacia unos cuchillos, los cuales solo dieron un pequeño salto-¡Rayos! No puedo creer que sea tan difícil hacer encantamientos sin pronunciarlos. Wingardium Leviosa-dijo apuntando nuevamente hacia los cuchillos, los cuales, a medida que ella movía la varita, cortaban unos vegetales.

Hermione solo rió.

-En serio Ginny, está muy raro.

Ginny rió.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?-preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no…-respondió sarcásticamente la más joven.

Hermione abrió la boca para cuestionarla, pero justo en ese instante llegó la señora Weasley, quien había estado picando carne en el otro extremo de la cocina. Siguieron cocinando durante unos treinta minutos más.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Ron una vez que la comida estaba servida.

Acabaron de comer, lavaron los platos y subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Ron, la apuesta ya terminó, ganaste amigo, me comeré todas las pastillas vomitivas de la caja-dijo Harry.

Ambos jóvenes estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas en la habitación de Ron.

-Eso ya lo sé-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Tal parece que no…o quizás sí…-dijo el morocho volteando a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara como cada vez que quería molestarlo.

-No me mires así-le dijo molesto su amigo-además… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno… pues… porque el trato era que tratases como un novio a Hermione durante una semana… la semana ya pasó y tú…bueno…la tratas igual…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Igual?-preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

-Me refiero que la sigues tratando como si fueses su novio…Aunque…-dijo el morocho sentándose en su cama-¡CLARO! ¡ES MUY OBVIO!-exclamó Harry

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ron más que confundido.

-¡ESTAS ENAMORADO!-dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y miró la ventana intentando disimular.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías…-fue la única respuesta que su, ahora, confundida mente puedo elaborar.

-¡RONNIE ESTA ENAMORADO, RONNIE ESTA ENAMORADO!-Canturreaba Harry mientras esquivaba los almohadazos de Ron.

-¡Ya para, no seas infantil!

-¡RONNIE ESTA ENAMORADO!-repetía Harry mientras recibía más almohadazos.

Sin querer comenzaron una gran pelea de almohadas, solo que, bastante… BASTANTE, brusca; y también bastante ruidosa, tanto que provocaron que la señora Weasley tocara a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ron mientras él y Harry ordenaban rápidamente la habitación.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tanto barullo?-dijo la mujer mientras entraba en el pequeño cuarto de su hijo menor.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. La señora Weasley solo rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta mientras murmuraba algo como "los chicos de ahora".

-Merlín-suspiro aliviado Ron-nos salvamos por un pelo.

Harry rió. Luego puso una cara muy seria, parecía que diría algo importante.

-Cuéntame querido enamoradito-dijo el morocho quien olvido su seriedad para abrirle paso a una enorme sonrisa-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ron un tanto asustado y un tanto molesto.

-Ya sabes, a Hermione-dijo en un tono natural el de ojos verdes mientras acomodaba unas almohadas en el respaldo de la cama y se recostaba.

-Bueno…yo…-vaciló Ron, pero (para su suerte), fue interrumpido.

-¡Hola, hola!-dijeron las cabezas asomadas por la puerta de Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

Ron, al notar que Hermione y su hermana (pero especialmente Hermione) entraban en su habitación, se levantó de su cama; se arregló un poco el cabello y su remera; luego se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

-¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

-Pues…-comenzó Hermione.

-Algo así como…-continuó Ginny.

-No escapando…-dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Ginny.

Ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza mientras decían "no, no, no escapamos, no".

-Bien, aun no responden…¿qué hacen aquí?

-Pues… Hermione no podía dormir-dijo al pelirroja señalando a su amiga.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Los dos chicos rieron por la cara de Hermione.

-Mejor pasen y nos explican.

Ambas chicas entraron en la habitación y se sentaron, en el caso de Ginny, con su novio; y Hermione con Ron, en sus camas.

-Así que… Retomemos… ¿Por qué vinieron?-preguntó Harry.

-Hermione…-comenzó Ginny.

-¡Ambas!-la interrumpió Hermione.

-Bueno si, ¡AMBAS!-enfatizó mirando a Hermione-no podíamos dormir.

Los muchachos sonrieron. Comenzaron una entretenida charla. Hablaron sobre Quiddich (tema el cual Hermione aborreció), Hogwarts y sus estudios (Ron no se mostro ni un poco interesado); sobre que querían hacer de sus vidas al graduarse…

-Auror-aseguraron Harry y Ron casi automáticamente y al unísono.

-Yo tengo un año más para elegir… después de todo… debo de cursar sexto de nuevo-dijo Ginny con un deje de molestia en su voz- y ¿tú Hermione?

-Sinceramente… no tengo idea-respondió la castaña quien ahora se encontraba acostada junto a Ron (quien estaba sentado y cada tanto le acariciaba el cabello).

-Debes de estar bromeando-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, es en serio, es que… bueno… simplemente no lo sé.

-Descuida Herm, todavía tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo-la animó Harry.

La castaña solo sonrió.

-Harry tiene razón-dijo Ginny-Pero… olvidémonos de eso por un momento ¿quieren?

-Y… ¿de qué se supone que hablemos entonces?-pregunto Harry con gesto divertido y una sonrisa.

-Pues de ESE temita…-dijo la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió y miro a Ron quien se puso algo nervioso,

-¿Ron?-pregunto Hermione cuando el chico dejo de acariciarle el pelo, se sentó derecho y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

Harry y Ginny aguantaban, de alguna manera, las carcajadas.

-¿Eeh?-preguntó disimuladamente el pelirrojo.

Harry y Ginny se miraban cómplices. Cada tanto miraban a Ron quien desviaba rápidamente la mirada. Igualmente lo hacía cuando Hermione intentaba verle a los ojos. Hermione miró a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos y luego a Ron; muy detenidamente.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos-dijo, con tono autoritario y serio, la castaña señalando a Harry y Ginny-me van a explicar que pasa. Y tu-dijo señalando a Ron-me vas a explicar qué te pasa.

-Yo le explico-dijo Ginny viendo que Harry y Ron se miraban nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny mientras tomaba aire-Harry, Ron y yo…hicimos una apuesta-la castaña levantó una ceja y miró a sus amigos confundida.

-En realidad…-interrumpió Harry-Ron y yo hicimos otra…-ambas chicas miraron confundidas a el morocho-luego les explico-dijo este.

-Bueno…la apuesta consistía en…-comenzó la pelirroja.

-en…-la apresuro su amiga.

-en…pedirte…

-Si…

-en…pedirte…ser…

-ser…Ginny…

-su…-continuó Harry intentando ayudar a la pelirroja.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Hermione-¿¡Podrían decirme de una vez que rayos pasa! ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no puedan decirme de que trata una mísera apuesta!

-Hermione…no es eso…

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ!

-Hermione por favor, no grites-pidió Ginny.

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA GINEVRA!

-Hermione no te pongas así…cálmate un poco…-suplicaba Harry.

De esta manera comenzó una pequeña discusión con un tono bastante alto. Los chicos intentaban calmar a Hermione, o por lo menos eso hacían Harry y Ginny. Ron estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirando el piso. Nadie sabía que en el interior de su cabeza había una discusión casi tan grande como la del exterior… o quizás peor…

-¡ANIMATE!-Le decía una pequeña vocecilla.

-¡No puedo! Quedare como un tonto…-respondía él mentalmente.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¿Quieres que te la quiten de nuevo? ¡Siente lo mismo por ti!-le gritaba nuevamente esa vocecita.

-Pero ¡Te digo que no!

-¡Vamos Weasley, ahora o nunca!

Ron volvió a la realidad. Vio a sus amigos y a su hermana parados. Hermione gritaba como histérica, Ginny al parecer estaba igual, ambas estaban rojas de cólera; Harry parecía asustado. Debe de ser porque jamás vio tan enojada a su novia-pensó Ron. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y un pequeño coraje le invadió.

-¡DIME QUE RAYOS QUERÍA RON QUE YO…!-Gritaba histéricamente Hermione.

-¡MI NOVIA!-exclamó Ron a la vez que se paraba.

Hermione pasó de estar roja de ira a palidecer a tal punto que parecía papel. Ella volteó a ver a Ron a los ojos. La chica tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Ginny y Harry se miraron entre sí, no pudieron suprimir sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con un hilo de voz Hermione.

-Eso…-dijo el pelirrojo que ahora tenía las orejas enrojecidas-Si quieres…ser mi novia.

Hermione quedó en un pequeño estado de shock. Estaba procesando toda esa información. Luego ella también se sonrojo.

-Ron…Yo…dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se le contagió al pelirrojo-¡UN MOMENTO!-dijo la chica borrando las sonrisas de todos-¡Por eso me tratabas tan bien y estabas tan raro conmigo! ¡SOLO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA APUESTA!-explotó Hermione golpeando el aire con las manos y con los ojos llorosos.

-Que…no, no…Hermione…yo…no-balbuceaba Ron.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le gritó la chica al pelirrojo a la cara.

Luego de esas palabras unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Caminó, casi corriendo, hacía la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, salió y la cerro de un portazo. Se escuchaban sus pasos por la escalera.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo. Ron estaba totalmente desconcertado. A los cinco minutos Ginny salió tras Hermione. Harry se quedó allí con Ron. Se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo, posó su mano en el hombro de este y le dijo:

-Lo siento.

-No es tú culpa…-dijo Ron con un hilo de voz-No debí…creo que…

Las rodillas le temblaban, se desplomó en su cama.

-Lo eh arruinado Harry, esta vez sí…-dijo Ron casi en un susurro.

-Claro que no-dijo el Niño que vivió sentándose junto a su amigo-ya se le pasara, es Hermione.

Ron solo sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y casi inmóviles. Ron tenía su cara entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ron no levanto la vista. Escuchó a Harry levantarse de su lado, luego unos pasos y después el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sintió como alguien caminaba hacia su cama y se sentaba a su lado. Él supuso que era su hermana, ya que las pisadas no se escuchaban como las de Harry.

-Lo arruine…-susurro el chico-Soy un idiota…

Sintió como alguien, supuso su hermana, posaba una mano en su espalda.

-No puedo creer que en serio la perdí…-decía Ron en un tono que revelaba la angustia del chico-Definitivamente Hermione me gusta, en serio…-quien estaba a su lado soltó una pequeña risita-No te rías Ginny, es en serio… ¡Me enamore!-dijo el chico en tono gracioso.

Ron escuchó unas risitas. No le iba a permitir a su hermana menor burlarse de él, muchos menos por estar enamorado. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió mucho. No era Ginny quien estaba a su lado, tampoco Harry, si no…

-¿Hermione?-preguntó en un susurro Ron.

La chica solo asintió.

-¿Pero…qué?

-Quiero que me expliques todo…-dijo dulcemente la castaña-Pero…TODO-remarcó la chica.

-Está bien…pero antes, perdóname, perdóname, ¡por favor!-suplicó el chico.

-Claro que sí-respondió la chica entre risas mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bien…Harry y Ginny no dejaban de molestarme. Decían que nunca te pediría…bueno…ser mi novia… Yo les dije que te lo pediría cuando yo quisiese…-explicó Ron con las orejas sonrojadas-Y bueno… de ahí surgió todo…

-Entiendo…-dijo Hermione-Pero… ¿Cuándo termina la apuesta?

Ron la miró con los ojos como plato.

-Mañana…-respondió el chico.

-Y ¿Qué pasa si pierdes?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues…de hecho…-miró a Hermione suplicante-¿tengo que decirte?

-Si…-respondió ella con una sonrisa más grande.

-Pues…Tengo que tomar Amortentia…

-¿Y? ¿De quién tendrás que obsesionarte?-preguntó la chica soltando una pequeña risita.

-Pues…de…ti…-dijo con una vocecita aguda Ron.

Hermione se sonrojo. Ron la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Herm…ya sé que… no sería buen momento… ya sé que soy un idiota y que es posible que me gritonees…pero…

-¿Sí?-preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Tú quieres…bueno…ya sabes…ser…mi…nov…-Ron no pudo terminar su frase.

Hermione le había plantado un beso en los labios el cual él no dudo en responder. Movían suavemente sus labios. Ambos querían expresarlo todo en ese beso. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos pasó de ser un tierno e inocente beso a uno muy apasionado. Ron posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la otra en el cuello de está atrayéndola más a él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ellos no se separaron, era como si no escuchasen nada, siguieron besándose como si nada.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny.

Ambos chicos se separaron bruscamente y miraron a la pelirroja y a Harry que estaban parados justo enfrente de ellos. Ron seguía con las manos sobre Hermione, al darse cuenta quitó sus manos. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Hey, dijiste que querías hablar con mi hermano, ¡No comértelo en un besote señorita!-dijo Ginny con tono serio pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry estaba junto a su novia, él solo sonreía y miraba a la nueva pareja feliz. De pronto algo pasó por su cabeza…

-¡Un segundo! Eso significa que… ¡ganaste la apuesta!-dijo Harry mientras se ponía ambas manos en la cara y actuaba como horrorizado.

Eso provocó muchas risas. Volvieron a su entretenida charla hasta que la señora Weasley les dio por terminada su pequeña fiestita. Mando a dormir a las chicas. Pero no sin antes sermonear a todos por estar vagabundeando por la casa a esas horas de la noche, o mejor dicho de la madrugada (cuatro de la mañana para ser exactos).

Ron se acostó sonriendo. Harry no dejaba de canturrear "Ronnie Enamoradito le da besitos a Herminsita", eso hasta que Ron le dio un almohadazo. Ambos se durmieron diez minutos después.

**Okey! 1. El final está un poco flaco pero bueno… son las 12 de la noche xD y hoy tuve un día bastante agitadito x_x así que me quede un poco seca de ideas xD y también sin muchas ganitas de escribir :$ … Bueno este capítulo lo empecé anoche xD (20-04-12) y bueno… me quedo bastante larguito :B 8 páginas y 2.2440 palabras (en Word) … ¡NUEVO RECORD! :D jaja. Bueno spero que les guste (: porque la verdad a mi me gusto escribirlo jeje.**

**Bueno eso es todito… me voy a dormir –ejem a leer fics desde el cel ejem- chauchas :D**

… **Dejen reviews :D**

_**POR SIERTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUIENES COMENTAN! :D LA VERDAD NO ESPERE QUE A TANTA GENTE LE INTERESARAN MIS INCOHERENTES PALABRAS ñ_ñ GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN! (:**_****

**-**_**Akala**_


	6. Capítulo seis:¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nº 18 H!

**Holaaaa! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA! :D APROVE TODAS LAS PRUEBAS CON 10, 9 Y 8! :D (osea más capítulos para ustedes ;) )… lo único eh estado media depre porque como que me "pelee" con una amiga (algo así como pelear, pero no exactamente eso .-.)… así que es posible que los caps sean deprimentes o algo por el estilo xD bueno… dejo el monologo para el final (: **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Nada de esto me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa Joanne K. Rowling… Solo me responsabilizo de la trama.**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Número 18, Harry!**_

Hace dieciocho años un muy desdichado chico de diez años cumplió once, y, además, se enteró de que era nada más ni nada menos que un mago. Pero no de esos magos de las fiestas que sacan conejos de galeras, pañuelos de sus mangas, que hacen aparecer monedas tras tu oreja o adivinan la carta que has escogido. No, definitivamente Harry Potter no era uno de esos magos ilusionistas; él era un mago de verdad, de esos que pueden hacer levitar cosas con sus varitas, de esos que pueden transformar muebles en animales, de los que pueden volar en escobas hasta lo más alto del cielo, de esos que deben ir a la escuela de magia para poder controlar sus poderes. Sí, ese era Harry Potter, un mago REAL.

Un mago real muy dormilón ah decir verdad. Harry Potter dormía plácidamente en su cama, en la habitación de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley. Sintió que alguien estaba saltando sobre su cama. Oyó unas voces que gritaban su nombre. Sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios acariciando los suyos. Sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS HARRY!-Gritaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Se sentó en su cama. Estiró la mano hasta la mesita de luz. Tomó sus lentes y los llevó hasta sus ojos. Pudo ver una torre de regalos frente a él.

-Gracias-dijo con voz ronca, ya que hace unos segundos estaba durmiendo.

-Bueno, ya se pueden ir saliendo, Harry se cambia-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras, prácticamente, echaba a Ron y Hermione de la habitación-y yo ayudo a Harry-murmuró en voz baja la pelirroja.

-¡Ni soñando Ginny!-gritó Ron.

-¡Oye, tú ayer también estuviste solo con Hermione en tu habitación!

Ron y Hermione enrojecieron tanto que podrían hacerle competencia a los tomates.

-¡Para empezar tu me convenciste!-se defendió Hermione en un susurro.

Ginny río.

-¡Esta bien! Bajo con ustedes-dijo finalmente Ginny.

Cuando Harry bajó se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con todos, pero…¡TODOS! Sus compañeros de escuela. También vio a una pareja que, si lo pensaba bien, tenían muchos de los rasgos de Hermione; supuso que eran sus padres. Vio a Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, la abuela de Neville, Hagrid, y muchas otras personas que no reconoció. Los saludó a todos.

-Señora Weasley-dijo él chico antes de ir a abrazarla-Gracias.

-De nada querido-respondió la mujer mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-

Pasaron una linda mañana. Almorzaron las delicias de la señora Weasley. Jugaron, algunos, Quiddich y otros hablaban de vallase a saber qué. Con todo eso, más o menos, dieron paso al atardecer… ¡Momento de los regalos!

Harry comenzó a desenvolver un pequeño paquetito verde: era una recordadora.

-Gracias… Neville-dijo Harry al encontrar la tarjetita con el nombre.

Otro de los paquetes contenía una enorme caja de madera que ah Harry le pareció muy familiar…

-¿Qué…?

-Es el autentico baúl de Quiddich de Hogwarts, señor Potter…-explicó la Profesora McGonnagall.

-Entonces… ¿es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Harry emocionado.

La profesora asintió. Harry abrió el cajón y una muy traviesa, pequeña y dorada Snitch salió volando, pero Harry fue más rápido y la atrapó. Automáticamente otra pequeña pelotita apareció en el lugar de la antigua Snitch.

-Pero…-comenzó el chico, quien estaba totalmente atontado.

-Potter, ya sé en que está pensando… y entre todos los profesores decidimos que usted debía conservarla, después de todo, teníamos que agradecerle de alguna manera-dijo McGonnagall sonriente.

Todos los profesores asintieron.

-Valla…pues…muchas gracias-dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry siguió abriendo regalos. Túnicas de gala, plumas muy coloridas, tintas que cambiaba de color, muchas golosinas de Sortilegios Weasley, sweaters de distintos equipos de Quiddich y una lechuza (por parte de Hagrid), entre muchas otras cosas, fueron los asombrosos regalos de Harry.

-En serio…muchas gracias a todos-dijo el chico.

-Harry…-dijo Ron.

-Falta nuestro regalo…-completo Hermione.

Harry miró por todos lados…pero no encontró nada.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No está con el resto tontito-dijo sonriente Hermione.

Se acercó a Harry, y junto con Ron le entregaron un pequeño espejito.

-¿Q...qué es?-preguntó con sutileza Harry.

-Di: "Arco de Almas, revélame tus secretos"-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo Harry.

-Hazlo-le dijo Hermione.

Harry apuntó su varita al pequeño espejo y dijo las palabras. Al instante, aparecieron Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Lupín, Tonks, Dobby, Hedwig y… ¡NO ERA IMPOSIBLE!-se dijo Harry así mismo. Un tanto más alejados del resto estaba nada más ni nada menos que James Potter y Lily Potter. Harry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Pero…c…como?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Fue idea de Hermione-explico Ron.

La recién nombrada se sonrojo un poco.

-Da igual, de todos modos…Feliz cumpleaños Harry-dijo Hermione antes de que Harry se abalanzara sobre ella y Ron y los abrazara fuertemente.

-No puedo creer que tuve la suerte de encontrar amigos como ustedes-les dijo al oído.

-¡Oh pero que conmovedor!-dijeron Sirius, James, Fred y George.

Los gemelos se miraron.

-¡Georgi!-dijo Fred

¡Freddie!-dijo George

-¡Oh dios santo!-dijo Molly antes de romper en llanto.

Todos estaban tan confundidos como Harry.

-¡Harry Potter!-dijo la chillona vocecita de Dobby.

-¡DOBBY!-Dijo Harry y abrazó al pequeño elfo.

El chico levantó la vista y vio a su padre y madre, quien estaba abrazada a James. No pudo suprimir el impulso de correr hasta ellos y abrazarlos como nunca abrazó a alguien en su vida.

Todos miraban la escena muy conmovidos.

La tarde transcurrió, la gran mayoría de las personas se fueron luego de comer el pastel. Así que las únicas personas que quedaban en la Madriguera eran: Todos los Weasley, los Granger, los Potter, los Lupin, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape y la profesora McGonnagall, quien quería una buena explicación.

-Señorita Granger… si no le molesta… ¿podría explicarme cómo fue que…bueno?-preguntó la profesora McGonnagall.

-De hecho… ni yo sé exactamente como pasó…-respondió la chica provocando la mayor confusión hasta el momento.-Solo bueno… es muy complicado y largo de explicar…-terminó la castaña intentando zanjar el asunto.

La mujer se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero le dirijió una mirada de "luego terminaremos esta charla".

-Harry…hay algo que no te eh dicho sobre tu regalo…-dijo la chica mientras se mordía un labio-el espejo…bueno…a media noche terminara su efecto... ¡Pero tranquilo!-agregó al ver la cara de su amigo-ellos seguirán en el espejo… solo tienes que cargarlo con rayos de Sol durante cinco días.

Harry asintió. Y tal como dijo Hermione, cuando fueron las doce de la noche… ¡Paff! Todos desaparecieron.

Terminaron de ordenar todo el desorden de la fiesta.

-Bueno…creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos-dijo el señor Granger- Hermione tome tus cosas y…

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos más pequeños de los Weasley.

Ginny miró suplicante a su madre.

-Señor Granger… si no le importa… nos encantaría que Hermione pasara el verano con nosotros-dijo la señora Weasley.

El señor Granger miró a su esposa y juntos miraron a su hija.

-¿Nos darían un minuto?-preguntó tímidamente la señora Granger.

-Por supuesto-respondió Molly haciendo que todos abandonasen la habitación.

Una vez que todos salieron de la habitación, los señores Granger miraron severamente a su hija, la cual esperaba la reprimenda o el monologo de sus padres.

**Bueno… la verdad últimamente eh actualizado bastante seguido xD … okey okey okey okey… este capítulo es tan malo que hasta un gryndilow me golpearía por subirlo ._. el "problema" esta en que: 1. Estoy media seca de imaginación 2. No tenía ganas de escribir el cumpleaños de Harry 3. Estuve durante cuatro días viendo como podía escribirlo 4. Ñep ._.**

**Pero bueno… ahora les voy a subir otro que si voy a escribir con ganas jaja xD bueno… chau chau … me voy a poner a escribir :B**

**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUIENES DEJAN REVIEWS, AGREGAN A FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA, ETC. (: Gracias E N S E R I O ¡! :D**


	7. Capítulo siete: A cargo de la Madriguera

**:B acabo de subir el otro capítulo xD jaja bueno… al fic ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de nadita, exepto la trama, me pertenecen, todo es creación de la maravillosa ¡Joanne K. Rowling!**

**A cargo de la Madriguera.**

-Dinos la verdad-dijo su madre.

Hermione los miró incrédula ¿Alguna vez ella les había mentido? Ella solo asintió.

-¿Te quieres quedar?-preguntó suavemente su madre.

La chica asintió.

-¿Por tu amiga? O ¿Por tu "amigo"?-preguntó su padre simulando que sus dedos eran comillas.

Hermione se sonrojo tanto que las frutillas, cerezas y tomates la envidiarían. Se limitó a mirar al suelo para simular, pero no respondió.

La señora Granger le dio un pisotón a su esposo.

-¡Auch! ¡Jane no me pises!-le dijo el señor Granger a su esposa.

Hermione, aun con la cabeza gacha, no pudo suprimir una risita.

-Mejor yo me encargo de las preguntas cariño, tu ve a buscar nuestras maletas, en cinco minutos estaré contigo-dijo la mujer sin poder simular su enojo.

El señor Granger salió de la habitación.

-Hermione…mírame-le dijo la madre a su hija una vez que la puerta se cerró.

Esta obedeció, para su suerte, estaba mucho menos colorada.

-Ahora, solo quiero que me respondas unas pequeñas preguntas y te prometo que te quedaras aquí todo el verano.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Esa chica es tu amiga cierto?

-Sí-respondió Hermione muy bajito.

-y, ¿ese chico…?

-Es el hermano de Ginny-dijo rápidamente Hermione intentando que su madre no hiciera más preguntas.

Grave error.

-Aja-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ron, digo Ronald-dijo Hermione con un casi invisible brillo en los ojos.

Su madre sonrió más ampliamente.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron acerca de que haría en las vacaciones de Navidad (¿Vienes con nosotros?), si le quedaba dinero (¿Cómo se llamaban? Galliones…No, no, Galeones), sobre su ropa, útiles, y miles y millones de preguntas "aburridas" (según pensó Hermione).

Cuando ambas mujeres se reunieron con el resto, o quienes quedaban-Ginny, Harry, Ron, la señora Weasley y su padre- se encontraron con una escena muy… ¿Graciosa o preocupante?

El señor Granger tenía a Ron acorralado contra una pared, mirándolo fijamente, gritándole y regañándolo con un dedo… ¿Por qué? ¡Vallase a saber! Ginny y Harry aguantaban las carcajadas (a medias) disimulando con pequeñas tosecitas y mirando hacia otro lado. La señora Weasley, por otro lado, sonreía ampliamente ante esa escena mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-… ¡y qué no sé te ocurra…!-decía el señor Granger casi a gritos.

-¡PAPÁ!-Exclamó Hermione mientras se acercaba, evidentemente molesta, a su padre y a su nov… ejem…" el hermano de su amiga".

La cara de Ron no tenía precio. Lo que le faltaba, todos los Granger gritando muy cerca de él. Y para variar la madre de su novia también se sumo al griterio, ¡Merlín y toda su poderosa Magia! ¡Ahora entendía de donde había sacado ese carácter Hermione!

-¡DEJA A LA NIÑA VIVIR!-gritaba la señora Granger.

-¡YO LA VOY A DEJAR VIVIR SIEMPRE Y CUANDO…!-respondía el padre de la joven.

-¡TENGO 18 Y CASI 19, ¿NO DECÍAS QUE APARTIR DE ESA EDAD PODRÍA HACER LO QUE YO QUISIERA?-Decía Hermione echando más leña al fuego.

Los gritos siguieron durante seis minutos más… Aunque a Ron le parecieron años, décadas, siglos, ¿Qué bah? ¡MILENIOS! Pero finalmente…cesó.

La señora Granger se disculpaba con la señora Weasley por todos los gritos y le daba severas miradas a su marido.

Media hora más tarde, luego de comer, Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Ron junto con Ginny y Harry con una pequeña copita de vidrio llena de Whisky de Fuego en sus manos. La miraba con una pisca de asco, un poco de miedo, pero también mucho deseo.

-Vamos-dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-¡Ya les dije que no!-respondió ella.

Sus amigos habían estado intentando que tomara esa pequeña copita durante diez minutos.

-Hermione, ¡Por Merlín!-dijo Ginny, quien ya había tomado cinco de esas mismas copitas.

-¡Qué no!

-Está bien, entonces dásela a Harry.

-Claro, necesita más alcohol del que ya bebió-dijo la joven castaña sarcásticamente.

-¡Hey!-dijo Harry quien casi se cae de la cama en donde estaba sentado-Esta bien, quizás si me pase un poquito con las copas, pero puedo jurarte que una no te afectara.

-Si claro…-murmuro la castaña.

Ginny se inclinó hacía Harry y le susurro algo al oído, debió de ser algo bueno, ya que el chico sonrió con complicidad. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Buenas nochessss…-dijo Ginny remarcando las "s" y salió de la habitación seguida de Harry.

-¿Pero…qué?-dijo Hermione.-¡NO, ESPEREN!

Corrió hacía la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Volteó a ver a Ron, quien tomaba otra copa de Whisky de Fuego. La chica sonrió tímidamente. Ella estaba sola… en la habitación… con Ron, quien había tomado como siete u ocho pequeñas copitas. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Abrió tanto sus ojos que Ron la miró divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su copa en el piso y se le acercaba.

-Na...nada-balbuceó la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él mientras posaba una mano en la puerta y con la otra acariciaba, muy delicadamente, el rostro de la chica.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione. Y nuevamente ese pensamiento la invadió. Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarlo. Alejó la mano de Ron de su rostro y caminó hacia la cama de Harry, en la cual se sentó.

Ron, quien estaba algo dolido por el pequeño rechazo de Hermione, la imitó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estás enojada?-preguntó tímidamente Ron.

-¡SÍ!-respondió ella-Pero no contigo-añadió al ver la expresión del chico-Es con Ginny, no se le ocurrió que no sé dónde voy a dormir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Siempre eras tan adorablemente lento?-preguntó Hermione con una tierna sonrisa mientras posaba ambas manos en el rostro del chico.- ¿Escuchaste a Ginny decir buenas noches?

Ron asintió.

-¿Viste con quién salió de la habitación?-preguntó ella mirando severamente a los ojos de Ron.

-Sí pero… ¡POTTER!-Exclamó Ron mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama.

Hermione reaccionó rápidamente y tomó su varita, apuntó la puerta. Se escuchó el ruido de una llave invisible cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó un enfado Ron.

-Evitando que mutiles, tortures o acecines a tu mejor amigo-dijo ella con total naturalidad.

-¡Pero…!-comenzó Ron.

-Pero nada. Ahora tu acuéstate en tu cama y yo en la de Harry, ¿sí? Y por favor, ¡ya cálmate!-dijo la chica.

Ron vio durante dos segundos como Hermione abría la cama de Harry. Luego una pequeña idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Rodeó a la chica suavemente con sus brazos. Besó delicadamente su cuello. Escuchó a Hermione soltar un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a su oído.

-Duerme conmigo…-susurro Ron.

Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de Ron. Volteó bruscamente y se topo con los bellos y azules ojos de Ron justo frente a los suyos.

-Ron…yo…-comenzó la chica.

-Solo por hoy…-rogó el chico.

-Es…está bien-accedió Hermione.

Finalmente ambos se acostaron en la cama de Ron. Con un pequeño movimiento de varita Hermione apagó las luces. Ron la abrazó. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y también de sonrojo un poco, pero gracias a la penumbra, Ron no lo notó.

-Hermione, ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa?-preguntó Ron.

-Yo…-comenzó Hermione.

En ese momento Hermione notó que la respiración de Ron se hizo mucho más tranquila y profunda. Miró en donde ella creía estaban sus ojos y para su sorpresa (y quizás suerte) estaban cerrados.

-Tú sí que no cambias ¿eh Ronnie?-dijo la chica bromeando.

-No me digas así…-le respondió una ronca y somnolienta voz.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a los labios de Ron. Podía sentir su respiración, calmada y lenta. Acarició los labios de chico con los suyos muy suavemente, casi ni los tocaba, solo los rozaba.

Ron poso una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica atrayéndola más hacía él. Así sus labios se tocaron completamente. Ron posó su otra mano en el estómago de Hermione.

Si ella anteriormente estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba más que histérica. Se separó lentamente de Ron (quien alejó sus manos de ella) y se volteó decidida a dormir.

-Perdón…-dijo Ron en un triste susurro.

-No…no importa-balbuceó la castaña y una pequeña pregunta cruzó por su mente-Ron…

-Dime Herm.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

Ron soltó una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, me dijo que no te hiciera nada, que no me acercara a ti, que me mantuviera a seis pasos de distancia tuyo, y no me acuerdo que otra cosa…Pero creo que si nos ve ahora… le da un ataque, o me mata.

Hermione sonrió y libero una pequeña risita que se moría por salir. No una risita común, como cuando te causa gracia; no una risita coqueta de esas que le regalaba a Ron cada cierto tiempo; una risita nerviosa…¡Muy y extremadamente nerviosa! Así se sentía… sola… con Ron… en la habitación de Ron…en la cama de Ron…abrazada a Ron…¿Abrazada a Ron? Claro el muy sin vergüenza la había rodeado con sus brazos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y luego de diez minutos de vagabundeo mental, se durmió.

Se despertó bruscamente al escuchar los gritos de la señora Weasley. Pensó lo peor: ella los había visto, a ella y Ron, y ahora los estaba regañando. Pero luego de despertarse un poco más, se dio cuenta de que los gritos provenían del piso de abajo. Se apresuró a salir de la cama de Ron (tarea difícil ya que ella durmió contra la pared) y se acostó en la de Harry.

Justo a tiempo. Dos segundos más y hubiese sido su perdición. La señora Weasley abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación (el efecto de la traba solo duró unas horas).

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!-Gritó.

Ron despertó casi automáticamente. Hermione hubiese reído si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que la mujer estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un tanto enfadado el pelirrojo.

-¿DONDE ESTA HERM…?-comenzó la mujer-Ah-dijo la madre del chico al notar que Hermione se despertaba (más bien actuaba como si despertara)-El desayuno estará listo en cuarenta minutos-informó la mujer y luego cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso…?-preguntó Ron.

-Dime loca… pero creo que algo tiene que ver con Harry y Ginny-dijo Hermione.

Ron se dejó caer en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Hermione se levantó de la cama de Harry y caminó hacía la de Ron. Se recostó junto a él.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste a la cama de Harry?-preguntó el chico con el seño fruncido y algo molesto, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Es que tu madre estaba gritando y… bueno… por las dudas…-se disculpó Hermione.

Ron sonrió y se volteó a ver a Hermione. Se acercó y la besó.

-Buenos días- dijo él.

-Buenos días- dijo un tanto confundida Hermione.

Luego de arreglarse, ambos bajaron. Fue un desayuno muy tranquilo, en comparación con la "linda" forma de despertarlos. Hermione notó a Harry y Ginny más distantes de lo normal.

-¿Todo está bien con Harry?-preguntó Hermione a su amiga una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Si, si, ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó la más joven.

-Bueno porque han estado tan alejados como Snape del shampoo-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ginny rió con ganas y contagió a Hermione. Ambas se revolcaban por el piso, muertas de la risa. Si bien el chiste de la castaña no fue muy cómico, sí lo eran sus caras. Cada vez que paraban se miraban y volvían a reír descontroladamente. Finalmente lograron recobrar la compostura.

-No es eso-dijo Ginny mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrimita (provocada por la risa)-Es por la hermosa amenaza de mi madre.

Hermione miró a su amiga con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó ayer con Harry?-pregunto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Nada-dijo Ginny mirando su ventana.

-Si claro…-murmuró Hermione.

-¡Nada!

Hermione rió.

-¡Pero no te alteres!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ginny volteó y le digirió una fría mirada a su amiga. En segundos cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

-Nada…malo-dijo la pelirroja- solo…

-Aja…

-Solo… dormimosjuntos…-dijo Ginny muy rápidamente y con un ligero tono rojizo en sus orejas.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita.

-Y eso… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó.

-¡Lo mismo me pregunto!-exclamó Ginny.

-Menos mal que me desperté…-murmuró Hermione, más para sí misma que para que la pelirroja la escuchase.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ginny ya que la había escuchado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó distraídamente Hermione.

-Dijiste: menos mal que me desperté… ¿por qué lo dices?

-No, claro que no…

-Hermione…-Ginny rió-¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerme una-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa-pero hazme otra pregunta si quieres.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Es cómoda la cama de mi hermano?-preguntó la más joven con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró de su cara. La chica palideció y en menos de lo que se dice "Grageas de Todos los Sabores", ya estaba tan sonrojada como el cabello de su amiga.

-Eh…yo…creo que tu madre me llama…-balbuceó la joven.

-¿En serio? Yo no la escuche…-dijo Ginny consiente de las intenciones de evadir el tema de Hermione.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Ron se asomó por ella.

-¡Ya te eh dicho que toques la puer…!-Comenzó Ginny, pero se detuvo al ver a su madre tras su hermano.

Ginny miró a su madre desafiante.

-¡No me mires así jovencita!

-¡Entonces tu no juzgues y escúchame!-le contestó ella.

Casi se podía tocar la tención. Hermione miró a Ron quien miraba la escena aterrado. Definitivamente las peleas entre las mujeres Weasley era algo que Hermione no quería tener el placer de conocer.

Luego de unos incómodos cinco minutos la mujer les informó que hoy irían al callejón Diagon para comprar sus cosas. Viajaron mediante la Red Floo. Al llegar se dirigieron a Gringgots para retirar algunas monedas de Oro, luego fueron directo a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los nuevos libros de Harry, Ron y Hermione; y finalmente a Ollivanders a comprar nuevas varitas tanto como para Ron como para Hermione.

Cuando regresaron a la Madriguera (por el Caldero Chorreante y luego tomaron el Autobús "noctambulo") ya era la hora de comer.

-Hermione…querida…¿podrías venir un segundo?-preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley a la chica quien se encontraba en el sillón de la sala de estar junto a los otros jóvenes.

-¿Sí señora Weasley?

-Linda, olvide que tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas al ministerio…Y me preguntaba si podrías… yo sé que con tus habilidades no será nada difícil…

-¿Señora Weasley?

La mujer respiró profundamente.

-Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte a cargo de la casa durante unas… ¿Ocho horas?

Hermione la miró asombrada durante unos tres segundos, luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Señora Weasley, después de todo lo que ah hecho por mí, supongo que puedo cuidar la casa durante unas horas.

La mujer sonrió.

-La verdad me alegro de tenerte aquí, de no ser así… Bueno… no es que Ginny no sea responsable pero bueno… tu ya viste como se comporta conmigo-dijo Molly borrando un poco su sonrisa.

-Ya se le pasara, es solo… rebeldía adolecente, como dice mi mamá.

Después de darlo dieciocho mil explicaciones a Hermione, la señora Weasley se marchó.

-¡Un segundo!-dijo Ron con los ojos como plato-¡Qué vamos a comer!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Presiento que… ¡comida!-le respondió Ginny.

-Eso ya lo sé- le respondió mirándola con el seño fruncido, luego volteo a Hermione-¿Tu no vas a cocinas verdad?

Hermione lo miró ofendida.

-¿Eso que significa?-dijo la chica casi gritándole.

-Bueno… cocinar no es exactamente… tu fuerte-dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca de asco.

-¡Vas a ver!-le dijo antes de voltearse a la cocina.

**Bueno bueno! Suficiente xD jaja HOLA! Les publico hoy para ya tener publicado algo (¿ aaah una cosa… este cap fue de más de 2.600 palabras! :D NUEVO RECORD! XD y de 9 páginas ;D jajaja bueno quería agradecerles por seguir leyendo y leer mis testamentitos :B y decirles que si no actualizo seguido es porque:**

**Me castigaron -.- (que seguramente es x eso xD)**

**Tengo tarea… (aunque igual casi siempre la hago en la escuela… no sigan ese ejemplo xD)**

**No me siento muy bien :l**

**Bueno eso era todo hasta la próxima! :D (me voy a acostar xD antés de que me saquen a patadas de la compu jajaja).**


	8. Capítulo ocho: JAJA y a esconderse

**Hola! :D bueno… al fic xd**

**JA-JA y a esconderse**

Hermione entró en la cocina de la Madriguera. Sacó su varita. Apuntó a la olla más cercana y la hizo levitar hasta la canilla del agua, en donde la lleno hasta la mitad. Luego, con otro movimiento de su varita, la apoyo en la hornalla y la encendió con magia. Convocó seis papas e hizo que tres cuchillos distintos las pelaran, mientras que otros dos las iban cortando en rebanadas redondas. Llevo las papas ya cortadas hasta dentro de la olla y subió el fuego.

Movió su varita nuevamente y todas las cosas utilizadas comenzaron a lavar por si solas. Se sorprendió a ella misma de que tan fácil le resultaban esos hechizos y lo bien que lo hacía.

Con otro hechizo abrió la heladera y sacó un poco de pescado tal cual la señora Weasley le había indicado.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, la comida estaba lista.

-¡Hey! ¿Podrían poner la mesa?-gritó Hermione hacía el salón en donde, supuestamente, se encontraban sus amigos.

-Eso me suena más a una orden que a una pregunta Herm-dijo Ron mientras entraba en la cocina.

Hermione solo se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues algo conocido como puré…

-Ya sé eso, me refiero a ¿Por qué no usas magia?

Hermione volteó nuevamente hacia la olla en donde aplastaba las papas y siguió con su labor.

-Porque aunque no lo creas, Ronald, no le encuentro mucha gracia a usar magia para todo.

Ron soltó una pequeña risita, le encantaba que le dijera Ronald. Se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, luego deposito un pequeño besó en la mejilla de la chica. Hermione solo sonrió.

-Bueno, la verdad yo creo que es muy útil…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si hago esto-dijo Ron mientras agitaba su varita y hacía que mantel, platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás; se colocaran cuidadosamente en la mesa-Puedo quedarme más tiempo así contigo…-le susurró en el oído.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero igualmente sonrió y siguió machacando las papas.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?-preguntó la castaña intentando cambiar el tema.

-Seguramente en el jardín, besándose-gruñó Ron dejando en claro que la idea no le agradaba.

Luego de comer, juntar la mesa, lavar platos, secarlos, guardarlos (todo realizado por las cuatro varitas), cada pareja se separó. Harry y Ginny estaban en la habitación de esta última haciendo quien sabe que…Aunque Ron tenía una sutil cuartada sobre lo que hacían esos dos.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de la Madriguera, ambos sentados en el mismo sillón. Hermione estaba leyendo "Hogwarts: Una Historia" por quinquinecima vez, apoyada en el hombro de Ron. Mientras él la abrazaba y simplemente la miraba embobado.

-Hermione…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Mmm?-respondió ella sin quitar sus ojos de su lectura.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes ese libro de memoria?

Hermione lo miró entre confundida y enojada, no dijo nada y volvió su cabeza al libro.

-Hermione…-dijo nuevamente Ron.

-¿Qué Ronald?-dijo un poco cortante.

-Ehh…nada…nada…olvídalo, olvídalo es una idiotez.

Hermione no dijo nada, siguió leyendo.

Se mantuvieron unos seis minutos más en silencio. Hasta que…

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron casi en un segundo.

-¡Merlín Ronald! ¿Qué ra…?-Exclamó Hermione mientras se volteaba a verlo furiosa, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver la cara de Ron.

Parecía completamente triste y a demás …¿Eso en sus ojos eran lágrimas?

-Ron…yo lo siento…no era…-dijo la chica mientras cerraba su libro, lo dejaba a su lado y acariciaba el cabello de Ron.

El chico cerró sus ojos, las manos de su novia sobre su cabello era una sensación indescriptible.

-Siempre eh pensado…-comenzó Ron aun con los ojos cerrados-¿Qué pasaría si…Dobby?-dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Sí…?

-Si Dobby no hubiese lanzado esa lámpara sobre Bellatrix-reveló el chico mientras abría sus azules y, ahora, húmedos ojos y miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Pues, no…no lo sé…-dijo Hermione-pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Porque no se que hubiese hecho si te hubiese perdido…-dijo Ron en un casi indetectable susurro y mirando el suelo.

Una extraña sensación recorrió a Hermione. ¿Felicidad por saber que era muy importante para Ron?, ¿Angustia al recordar a Dobby?, ¿Impotencia el no a ver estado bien para ayudar al pobre e inocente elfo domestico? O era acaso… ¿miedo, al pensar que hubiese sido de ella? Este pensamiento provocó que Hermione se estremeciera.

-Ron…-murmuró Hermione antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

El pelirrojo sonrió vagamente y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Ahh! ¿No son tiernos?-dijo la voz de Ginny proveniente de las escaleras.

Ron y Hermione se separaron de inmediato, más por el susto que por otro cosa. Voltearon, ambos, hacía la escalera en donde vieron a la pelirroja abrazada al cuello de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó algo enfadado Ron por la interrupción.

-Tenía la pequeña idea de que fuésemos al lago y…

-Lamento arruinar la brillante idea de Ginny Weasley, pero tu madre dijo que NO podíamos salir y que debían ordenar sus habitaciones-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, en serio, ya pareces mi madre-le respondió Ginny- a demás yo ya ordene y dudo mucho que abrazar a mi hermano te ayude con la limpieza ¿no?

Un pequeño tono rojizo se posó en las mejillas de Hermione, pero era casi invisible.

-Espera, ¿Qué hacían tú y Harry en tu habitación? ¿eh?-preguntó Ron fulminando a los ya nombrados con la mirada.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que parecían dos pelotitas de Ping-Pon.

-Eh...eh…ordenando.

-Ordenando, ordenando mis…

-¡RON!-gritó Hermione.

Ron gruñó.

-Solo digo que…

-Sí, sí, sí, Hermione ¿Qué dijo mi mamá que debíamos limpiar?-preguntó Ginny tratando de zanjar el tema.

Y así comenzaron a ordenar… y ordenar… y ordenar…. A ordenar… luego siguieron ordenando… tres horas más ordenando… ¿Mencione qué estaban ordenando?... ¡Ahh! Está bien, solo quería aclarar que estaban ordenando… Y siguieron ordenando hasta que…

¡PUMMMMMMMM!

-¡CASI ME MATO!- Gritó Ron.

Hermione estaba que explotaba de la risa, le dolían las costillas, la mandíbula, las mejillas pero aún así no podía parar de reír. Se revolcaba en el piso como loca, estaba muy tentada.

-¡NO TE RÍAS!-dijo Ron quien se encontraba en tumbado en el piso, enredado entre una aspiradora, una manguera y con siete cuchillos rodeándolo-¡ESTÚPIDOS MUGGLES Y ESTÚPIDAS MUGGLIERIAS!

-Basta…Ron…pare…pare…pare…parecesss…Mal…mal…Malfoy…-dijo entrecortadamente Hermione antes de explotar en risas.

-¡RON, HERMIONE! ¿QUÉ PASÓ?-Pregunto Harry con su varita en mano y Ginny tras él (también con varita).

-Lo que pasó-comenzó Ron, ya mucho más tranquilo, mientras forcejaba liberarse de la manguera y la aspiradora-es que ¡casi me mato!

Harry lo miró extrañado y Hermione al ver su cara y a Ron tendido en el suelo, comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-preguntó Ginny.

-Lo que le pasa es que quiere ver ¡a su novio tendido en el piso, con una "_aniera_" y una "_tiradora_" asfixiándolo!-dijo Ron mientras se revolcaba en el piso (teniendo cuidado con los cuchillos) e intentaba liberarse.

-Claro…claro…que n…n…no mi amor-dijo Hermione entra risas.

La castaña tomó su varita y apuntó hacia a Ron-el cual abrió los ojos como platos. Murmuró algo parecido a "_Diffindo_" y el tubo de la aspiradora y la manguera se cortaron, dejando a Ron libre. Luego murmuro otro hechizo (entre algunas risas, ya que Ron maldecía todas las invenciones muggles) y los cuchillos volaron (dificultosamente) a su respectivo lugar.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Ginny.

La castaña respondió con más risas.

-La hemos perdido-dijo Harry mientras fingía tristeza.

No se supo cuando, pero sí que pasó. Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La pobre chica ya estaba más que colorada…¡Bordo! La falta de aire le había provocado un color más intenso que, incluso, el cabello de Ginny, y eso… era mucho decir.

-¡NO, NO, NO, RON, ESPERA, ESPERAA!-decía Hermione, antes de su potente ataque de risas-¡EN SERIO RON BASTA!

Hermione se revolcaba en el piso, intentaba apartar las manos de Ron de su cuello, su estomago y sus costillas.

-¿No querías reír?-le dijo Ron "inocentemente".

¿Harry y Ginny? Se destartalaban de risa.

-¡RON, YA EN SERIO!¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, BASTA!¡ME ASFIXIO HOMBRE!¡YA EN SERIO!

Ron rió. Era irónico. Acerco a Hermione hacía él y la besó. Esperando que así dejara de reír. Milagrosamente funcionó. O quizá no tan milagrosamente…

Justo en ese instante, la señora Weasley entraba por la puerta trasera de la Madriguera-situada en la cocina.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó la mujer, en un tono elevado, pero no llegó al grito.

Automáticamente, casi por instinto, Ron y Hermione se separaron. Ron miró a su madre con una cara que expresaba tantas emociones, que es indescriptible. Y Hermione…Bueno, Hermione… ella se encontraba en una pequeña reprimenda mental:

-¡Yo estaba a cargo, tendría que a ver mantenido el orden, no provocar semejante lío!

-¡Hay por favor, te hacía falta algo de emoción!- le decía otra vocecita, muy parecida a la de Ginny. Volteó a ver a la pelirroja, solo por las dudas, y se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente a su madre.

Luego de cenar, todos fueron a "dormir".

-¡Ya!-susurró Ginny, a nadie en particular, una vez que se aseguró de que su madre cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, parecían dos pares de pies, descendiendo lo más suavemente que, al parecer, les era posible.

En el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny Weasley, la cabeza de un joven morocho y de otro joven pelirrojo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Ron.

-Completamente tonto-le respondió Ginny.

-¿Tú aprobaste esto?-pregunto Harry a Hermione.

-¡Pues no! Pero NUNCA me escuchan- respondió la joven.

(***)

-¡Ron!-susurró Hermione.

-¿Mmm? Cinco minutos más, ¡ya casi llego!- le respondió incoherentemente el joven.

Muy poco le importaba a Hermione a que "casi llegaba" Ron. Aunque tenía una pequeña hipótesis; la cual rezaba fuera, por primera vez en su vida, errónea.

-¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos, despierta a Harry y lárguense!

-¿Qué? ¡Sí, sí! ¡HARRY!-dijo, obediente, el joven Weasley.

Y con un ligeramente fuerte almohadazo, Harry se despertó. Se salvaron por los pelos de ser descubiertos por la señora Weasley, quien al parecer-después del último acontecimiento durante la noche- había optado por patrullar las habitaciones.

Pasaron un lindo día, juegos, risas (moderadas), caricias… besos. Y así, otro día de verano se fue.

**¡Hey! :D …. Bueno antes de que me acecinen, ya sé que esta horrendo xD pero lo hice en un momento delirante del día … ósea… después de tener dos pruebas (historia y construcción u.ú), llegar tarde a Italiano (me dormí… por lo de las pruebas xD), que no dejaran a una amiga quedarse a dormir ( :'( ) y tener hiperactividad :D así que… bueno… este es el resultado xD aaaaaaaah por cierto, esta semana la tuve llena de pruebas :$ (si por eso no subí antes xD) Espero que me disculpen les juro que quería subir algo pero… mis neuronas no hacían sinapsis… por lo tanto, no tenía muchas ideas xD. Igualmente, ya que se lo merecen por esperar pacientemente, les voy a dar un adelanto… ¡HOGWARTS! :D Saquen sus conclusiones C:**

**Bueno, ahora sí… CHAU! :D**

**PD: SI NO RESPONDO REVIEWS, LOS LEO TODOS, ES PORQUE NO AGO TIEMPO, NO TENGO GANITAS :$ (soy vaga), NO SÉ QUE RESPONDER (lo dije, no hacen sinapsis xD), O SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY DESDE EL CELULAR Y NO ME DA MUCHAS GANAS ESCRIBIR XD**

***GRACIAS POR LEER! :D **

**-Akala.**


	9. Capítulo nueve: El comienzo del Final

**Buenasss! :D Bueno… dejo el super-testamento para el final ñ_ñ**

**El comienzo del Final**

-¡No olviden escribir!-dijo la señora Weasley mientras se despedía de su hija menor, su hijo menor, el chico que consideraba un hijo más, y a la chica que vio crecer en su casa durante tantos años.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-Dijeron a coro muchos chicos de primer, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, y sí ¡Hasta sexto año!

-Ahí no…-suspiró Harry.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny rieron entre dientes.

Se encontraban en el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Nuestros héroes comenzarían su último año en Hogwarts. Este año realizarían sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Este año sería su graduación. Este año todo acababa.

-¡ES RON WEASLEY!-Dijeron unas niñas de quinto, mientras las otras a su alrededor soltaban risitas.

Ron se sonrojó un poco, las miró y les sonrió. Hermione (con su sistema de celos activado), le golpeó-no muy delicadamente-la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡No, no, esperen, no…!-dijo un chico de sexto a sus amigos antes de ser empujado justo en frente de Hermione-H…hol… ¡Hola!

Los amigos del joven rieron y él miró el suelo apenado.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Harry le sonreía pícaramente, casi igual que Ginny; mientras que Ron estaba MÁS rojo que las frutillas.

-Eh… ¿Hola?-dijo confundida Hermione cuando volteó nuevamente hacía el chico.

Sus amigos se rieron nuevamente.

-Eh…eh…

-¡Dios eres patético!-dijo un chico, al parecer de cuarto, que a juzgar por Hermione, era su hermano…menor-Ya perdiste tu turno.

¿Turno, de qué rayos hablaba ese enano?

-¿Perdona?-dijo Hermione un tanto ofendida mientras el hermano mayor caminaba hacia otro lado.

-Sí, descuida. Soy André, el hermano de ese idiota. Vengo a darte la increíble oportunidad de salir CON-MIGO-dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

Hermione lo miró confundida antes de romper en risas.

-Creo que no entendiste bien, ¿Verdad? Bueno, te lo hare más claro, TÚ-señaló a Hermione- YO- nuevamente se señaló a él- SALIMOS-ahora guiñó un ojo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso…

-¡No, creo que TÚ-lo señalo- no entendiste que YO – se señaló a ella misma- nunca sería la novia de un idiota tan sobervio como TU ENANO!- ahora le guiño un ojo en forma de burla y luego se cruzó de brazos!

Nunca en su vida pensó que existiesen chiquillos tan soberbios.

-No, veo que no, ¡YO SE LO ACLARO!-Gritó Ron antes de tomar a André de la túnica y levantarlo treinta centímetros del suelo.

La valentía del tal "André" abandonó el tren en ese mismo instante. Ron era más alto, grande, musculoso, y seguramente más gritón que Hermione (pensó el menor).

-¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA IDIOTA!

Fue una suerte que hubiese un profesor en el tren (seguramente era quien impartiría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) para detener la pelea que amagueaba con aparecer.

Buscaron compartimiento (luego de una larga reprimenda).

-Eres un estúpido-murmuró Hermione refiriéndose a Ron.

Ella estaba sentada. La ventana estaba a su derecha, mientras que Ginny a su izquierda y Ron frente a ella. La chica siguió leyendo su libro muy concentrada, como si no hubiese sido ella quien habló.

-¿Perdón?-dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

-Lo que escuchas Weasley-respondió Hermione apretando un poco el libro.

Harry, quien ya sabía que seguía, miró a Ginny suplicante.

-Ehh…-balbuceó Ginny buscando rápidamente una excusa dentro de su cabeza-Que lindo día ¿No?

Harry la miró extrañado, generalmente, ella siempre inventaba excelentes excusas a su madre, padre, hermanos, y ¡hasta a él mismo! La chica lo miró de manera triste, intentando disculparse por la vaga imaginación que la inundaba en estos momentos. Él no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante los marrones ojos de la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo. Solo sonrío restándole importancia al asunto.

La pregunta dio resultados, aunque no los esperados: cambiar de tema. Ambos jóvenes, Ron y Hermione, se quedaron callados, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacía la ventana.

Pasada unas dos horas Hermione quedó totalmente dormida. No había dormido muy bien últimamente. Ron la miraba embobado, ¡Era hermosa! Y sin embargo, siempre, siempre, de lo que se dice ¡Siempre! Estaban peleando. No tenía caso. Por más que intentasen, siempre acababan peleando. A veces, cuando estaba solo, o apunto de dormir, la imagen de Hermione gritándole se le cruzaba por la mente y sonreía pensando que nunca se quedó afónica, ni siquiera di fónica después de gritarle a todo pulmón. También recordaba como ella se ponía roja y reía al pensar en lo agresiva que se veía. Ya entendía porque estaba en Gryffindor: era toda una leona…literalmente. Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó una voz hablándole.

-Ron…-susurró Hermione.

-¡Si será tierna!-susurró Ginny para no despertar a su amiga-Hasta sueña con su "Ronnie"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Shh!-dijo Ron con el dedo índice en sus labios haciendo callar a Ginny y se puso muy serio-¡Despertaras a mi Hermioncita!-dijo siguiéndole el juego a su hermana como hace tiempo no hacía.

Los tres, Ron, Ginny y Harry, comenzaron a reír. No notaron cuando Hermione sonrió. Tampoco cuando tocaron la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡DESMAIUS!-Gritó el Mortífago.

-¡PROTEGO!-Gritó Hermione apuntándolo con su varita.

Vallase a saber como el maldito Mortífago rompió el hechizo de Hermione, ¡ÉL HECHIZO DE HERMIONE!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-Gritó el enmascarado dejando a la castaña desarmada.

-¡AVADA KEDA…!-gritó el malvado apuntando a la chica.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Gritó Ron tan fuerte que sintió el su garganta se desgarraba.

-¡RONALD, RONALD!-Gritaba Hermione sacudiéndolo salvajemente.

¿Por qué rayos lo sacudía? ¡Tenía que escapar!

-¡DEJALA IDIOTA!-Grito él.

Harry dio seis pasos a la derecha, alejándose de la castaña.

Una luz verde lo encandiló. Cerró los ojos solo por acto reflejo.

-¡RONALD!-sollozó Hermione.

Ron abrió los ojos al instante al oír su voz. La chica sonrió con lágrimas decorándole toda la cara y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Eres un verdadero estúpido!-le dijo con una sonrisita mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó y la besó como la primera vez. Esa sensación de perderla, simplemente, era horrorosa.

Harry tosió deliberadamente.

Se separaron. Hermione estaba levemente sonrojada. En cambio él, en diferencia con la primera vez, no lo estaba en lo absoluto ¿Por qué estarlo? Después de todo, casi la mata un Mortífago, no tenía porque ocultarle el miedo que él había sentido.

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny-creo que Ron ya tiene enfermera personal, así que…-dijo Ginny tomando de las manos a Harry, arrastrándolo lentamente hacía la puerta.

-Ginny si quieres ir a besuquear a Harry, solo dilo, ya que, por lo que va de la semana… tus excusas… no son exactamente…efectivas-dijo, para la sorpresa de Ginny y Harry, Hermione.

La pareja se enrojeció. Aunque, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de tener a Ron relajado por la presencia de Hermione, ni tampoco de saber que la castaña tenía un poco más de coraje, lo cual, estaban seguros, Ron disfrutaría.

No pudieron hablar mucho ya qué algo distrajo a Ron, el hecho de que sus libros estaban sobre la mesita de luz de Seamus.

1.144 palabras :D (pocas -.-) Ooookeeey… ._. tengo que decirles algo, en la escuela, la profesora nos obligó(si, yo no quería -.-) a leer "El Sur" de Jorge Luis Borges (no, no es que no me guste leer, me encanta, es solo que Borges hace los cuentos muy complicados de entender y relacionar u.ú) y lo que el autor hacía era mezclar hechos que le pasaban al personaje con un sueño. Era la realidad paralela al sueño del personaje. Quise hacer algo un tanto parecido. Obviamente no me quedó IGUAL, ni muchos menos, pero TENÍA que intentar mesclar sus mentes :B jaja, igualmente, aunque es un tipo de escritura muy interesante… no creo que la usaría para TOOODOOOS los capítulos. Otra cosa…¿Creyeron que mataría a mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter? :B Ni con un Imperius :D

Bueno, gracias por leer y… ya acabaron las pruebas en mi escuela… lo que significa… ¡SÍ!¡MÁS CAPÍTULOS! :D

Oooootra cosa: Eh estado pensando en empezar una nueva historia, aun que creo que lo hare más adelante, cuando, aunque sea llegue al capítulo, no sé, 15, 16 xD

Y la última cosita: Es muy posible que comience a hacer Viñetas, o One-shots de Hermione, Ron, Rosa (obviamente :B), Hugo (wiii xd), Scorpius(quizássss…), Roxanne(sí o sí xd), y bueno, toda la 3ra generación. Ya sé vera (:

Ahora sí ME DESPIDO! :D GRACIAS POR LEER MI TESTAMENTITO ;$

-Akala


	10. Capítulo 10: Demasiado Raro

**Siempre me olvido de esto y nunca me retan xD ****: DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y ESCENARIOS LE PERTENECEN A LA REINA DE LA LITERATURA: JOANNE KATHERIN ROWLING. A EXEPCIÓN DE LAS DELIRANTES IDEAS QUE SON DE MI AUTORIA (:**

**Capítulo 10: Demasiado Raro**

Clase de Pociones… Esa materia ya era mala, pero el hecho de que Slughorn la impartiese… la hacía… Mucho, mucho, pero extremadamente, mucho PEOR.

Pero ese hecho no detuvo a Hermione Jane Granger de prestar atención en clase, por supuesto que no. Atendía a cada palabra, cada indicación, hasta cada pausa de su profesor.

Por supuesto Harry y Ron retomaron su habitual rutina de no interesarse por las clases.

-Podrían por favor prestar atención-susurró Hermione entre dientes a ambos chicos, quienes se encontraban a cada uno de sus lados.

-Yo presto atención-se defendió Harry.

-Y me alegro mucho de que lo haga señor Potter-dijo Slughorn, quien lo escuchó, con una sonrisa en su cara de morsa.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente. Draco, en la otra punta del salón, normalmente se hubiese burlado, pero consideraba más prudente estar callado, mucho más siendo su padre un Mortífago.

La clase finalizó. Slughorn les dio de tarea escribir 40 cm de pergamino acerca de los usos y efectos de la poción Multijugos.

Hermione salió del salón de clases con una sonrisa e intentando aguantar las carcajadas que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Lo cual lograron al llegar a la Sala Común De Gryffindor.

-¡Esto es genial!-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Harry

-¡La tarea!-dijo más animado que nunca.

-Hermione, ¿Qué tanto cambiaste a mi amigo?-preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione simulando una cara de horror.

Hermione miró extrañada al pelirrojo. ¿Ronald Billius Weasley, emocionado por tener que hacer tarea? ¿Pero qué rayos…? ¡Un segundo! ¡A ella no la engañaban!

-Ronald, no voy a hacer tu tarea-dijo de forma calmada pero seria, dejando en claro que no lo haría.

Ron solo gruñó y subió a su cuarto.

-Ya sabía yo-dijo Harry después de un corto silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo desde el sillón.

-Que no podrían estar dos días sin discutir.

-No hemos discutido, solo que no pienso hacer los deberes de Ron.

-Lo que digas Hermione.

Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada. Para fortuna de ambos, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió en ese momento mostrando una cabellera pelirroja.

-Ehh…-balbuceó Ginny sintiendo la tención del ambiente.

-Nada-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que Ginny y Harry se fueran a quien-sabe-donde, Hermione decidió que, aunque sea, leería. Ron no había bajado en una hora… ¿Tendría que preocuparse?

-Lo dudo-susurró para sí misma.

Comenzó a leer.

Y leer.

¿Es qué solo había palabras en esos libros?

Quería algo para distraerse, pero, ¿La Historia de Hogwarts?

-Creo que ya sé todos los secretos que escondes pequeña, enorme, Maravilla-pensó para sí misma haciendo que una sonrisa y una risita, casi inaudible, se le escaparan.

Siguió haciendo tarea, leyendo, mirando por la ventana un par de veces, mirando a las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de los chicos (no había nada). Entre tanto aburrimiento, finalmente llegó la hora de la cena. No había visto ni a Ginny, ni a Harry, ni hablar de Ron. Decidió que bajaría al Gran Comedor sola.

Mientras bajaba muchas personas le sonreían, pues claro, ayudar a salvar al Mundo Mágico y Muggle del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, era una de esas cosas que te marcaba de por vida.

Cuando en las enormes mesas de Hogwarts aparecieron los postres (helados, ensalada de frutas, tartas de melaza, de manzana; y otros postres cubiertos de chocolate o crema) Ron, Harry y Ginny, en compañía de otros tantos, entraron por las inmensas puertas del comedor.

Hermione no pudo deducir que rayos habían estado haciendo todo ese grupo de gente en la hora de la cena y mucho menos el por qué sus caras mostraban unas sonrisas radiantes que se esforzaban por esconder. Pasaban a su lado sin siquiera decirle "hola". No sé enojó, quizá habían tenido un mal día… Todos… Había algo sospechoso…

Acabó de comer, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin siquiera decir "adiós" o "buenas noches".

-Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan-susurro Ron a Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lavander y Parvati.

-Ron… ¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces?-pregunto Harry y todos lo miraron- Me refiero a que quizá a Hermione no le agrade mucho la idea de que no le hablemos y luego de la nada le hagamos una fiesta…

-Creo que Harry tiene razón-aportó Parvati, y todos voltearon nuevamente a ella- Miren, conocemos a Hermione desde hace ya ocho años, quizá no sea una de sus mejores amigas, ¡quizá ni sea su amiga! Pero si hay algo que todo Hogwarts sabe es que Hermione… se enoja con BASTANTE facilidad-terminó haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Oh vamos! Conozco a mi nov…-se paró en seco al ver a Lavander, no había nada entre ellos, pero algo le apretó el estomago al verla a los ojos y casi decir "novia"… era solo precaución-Hermione. Sé que se puede enojar, pero también sé cómo hacer que me perdone-dijo con una sonrisita infantil.

-¿Así hermanito? Pues, ¿cuál sería esa técnica tuya?-pregunto Ginny con una mirada pícara que provoco mil y un sentimientos raros en Harry.

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que la pregunta tenía el fin de avergonzarlo y quizá también de herir a Lavander.

-Cambiando de tema…-dijo Neville-¿Qué le regalaran?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo diantres se le había olvidado el regalo? ¡No podía ser más estúpido! Y lo peor de todo, aunque no quería admitirlo, no tenía dinero como comprar algo digno de Hermione Jane Granger, ¡Por Merlín! Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pedirle dinero prestado a Harry? No; ¿Pedirle ropa a su hermano? ¡No, Hermione la conocía todita!; ¿Robar? ¡Ni de broma, Hermione no se lo perdonaría nunca, jamás, en la vida!; ¿Trabajar? ¡Qué espanto!; ¿Ayudar a los alumnos más pequeños? ¡Jajá! ¡Eso solo cuando Merlín vuelva de la muerte y se tiña de azul! Algo se le ocurriría… ¿Cuándo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero ya se arreglaría.

-¡Ron!-dijo la pelirroja pasando su mano por los ojos del chico.

El sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Nos vamos-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa, en donde ya casi no había nadie.

-Ah, sí, sí.

Cuando los seis llegaron a su Sala Común vieron a Hermione dormida en un sillón con un libro en su regazo. La única fuente de luz era la chimenea. Ron se quedó embobado viéndola.

-¡Yuju! ¡Amigo llamando a enamoradito embobado, enamoradito embobado, responda!-dijo Harry palmeando la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Él frunció el ceño mientras los otros cuatro reían (teniendo el especial cuidado de no despertar a Hermione).

-Bueno, ahora nosotras la despertaremos, mientras que Ronneo se va a dormir para no arruinar la sorpresa-dijo Ginny sacando el libro del regazo de Hermione.

Ron se durmió con una sonrisa, ya quería ver la cara de Hermione en su cumpleaños número 19… 19-pensó. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era un año mayor a él hasta ese momento. Se sintió orgulloso. Quién diría que él Ronald Bilius Weasley acabaría con una chica… no, no era una chica, era una MUJER, sí que sí, así de hermosa y tan buena persona. En serio debería buscarle un buen regalo, era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con la pequeña esperanza de que el día anterior hubiese sido una pesadilla. Fue a clases con menos ánimo del habitual y noto que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban ausentes, tampoco vio alumnos de Ravenclaw ni Huffelpuff en los corredores ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente. En ese momento parecía el lugar más ruidoso del Universo.

-¡Hey!-gritaba Ron-¡Hola! ¿Me prestan su atención un segundo?

Nada.

-¡Oigan! ¡Aquí, hey!-gritaba Harry señalándose.

Nuevamente, nada.

Ya un poco molesta, Ginny Weasley tomó palabra en el asunto.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!-Grujió como la leona que era.

En ese instante al Gran Comedor lo inundo el silencio. No se oía ni el ruido de una mosca, hasta los elfos domésticos dejaron de hacer ruido en las cocinas. Harry, Ron y Neville se alejaron de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo con la voz un poco ronca después de semejante grito.

-Eeh… Bueno…-comenzó Ron con sus orejas de un tono rojizo claro-creo que ya saben porque están aquí…

Todos lo miraban expectante.

-Amigo, creo no, no lo sepan…-susurro Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Lavander-Parvati y yo nos encargamos de decírselo a toda la escuela.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero no a Hermione idiota!-le dijo Parvati.

Ron se enrojeció un poco.

-Bueno, ahora, como todos bien saben, mañanas es el cumpleaños de Hermione-comenzó Ginny- y ustedes nos ayudaran a darle el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido.

Hubo un murmullo.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?-preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw, tenía los ojos de un gris penetrante y el cabello rubio rosando el plateado. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado y los miraba desafiante.

-¡Malfoy!-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te salvó la vida idiota!- le escupió Ron quien ya estaba a dos pasos de él.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo este en un tono desafiante.

Ron se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. Entre catorce chicos lo separaron del rubio, que estaba con la cara destrozada y un ojo negro.

-Bueno, ahora, necesito que me presten atención-dijo Ginny.

Comenzaron a explicarles a todos los alumnos su plan, ellos escuchaban atentos, alejándose un poco de Ron e intentando no hacer ninguna pregunta.

Las clases terminaron por esa semana. Hermione no podía creer que Ron se hubiese enojado tanto solo por no acceder a hacer sus deberes. Pero lo que menos podía creer es que Harry se hubiese enojado con ella, y Ginny, ¡Ginny enojada con ella! ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco? O ¿Era ella la que imaginaba cosas? Se fue a la biblioteca a comenzar la redacción de La Poción Multijugos.

Luego de dos horas escribiendo, notó que alguien la observaba. No le dio importancia, siguió como si nada.

La seguían observando, ahora, estaba segura, eran dos pares de ojos la que la veían y se estaba comenzando a sentir incómoda.

Suficiente-se dijo a sí misma.

Tomó su varita y con toda la furia que la recorría se acercó a unas estanterías que estaban a dos metros de distancia de ella. Rodeó la estantería y se acercó lentamente a las dos figuras que anteriormente la estaban mirando.

-¡Ajá!-dijo ella agarrando a ambos chicos de los hombros.

Dean Thomas y su mejor amigo, Seamus Finnigan, dieron un grito y un salto de sorpresa.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Dean con un tono nervioso de sorpresa.

-¡Dean!-dijo ella con un tono de sorpresa pero con un toque de rabia-¿Qué rayos hacían espiándome?

-¿Quién dice que te espiábamos?-preguntó Seamus.

-Pues…-dijo Hermione poniendo la cabeza entre los hombros de ambos chicos (derecho de Seamus e izquierdo de Dean)-A no ser que les interese mucho Madame Pince, no sé qué otra cosa podrían estar asiendo…-se volteó a ellos.

Ambos chicos se miraron nerviosos, ¿cómo rayos le mentirían a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?

-¿Y qué si espiábamos?-preguntó, nuevamente, Seamus.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Dean casi golpea a su amigo por hacer una pregunta gloriosamente estúpida.

La chica los miró a ambos a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, lo cual aumento el nerviosismo de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos en la biblioteca un viernes por la tarde?-preguntó en un tono que demostraba que quería una respuesta directa, sin rodeos.

-No podemos decirte-admitió Seamus, metiendo la pata nuevamente.

Dean casi le da un pisotón por idiota, ¿acaso no les habían dicho que hagan los que hagan no le dijeran la verdad a Hermione? ¡Qué idiota!-pensó Dean.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la castaña intentado que su voz sonara dulce y cariñosa para poder sonsacarles la respuesta rápidamente.

-Eeh…-balbuceó Dean.

-¿Sí?

-Es que veras…

-¡Chicos!-dijo una voz soñadora a las espaldas de Hermione.

-¡Shh!-se escuchó a Madame Pince.

-Lo siento-susurró Luna- Los eh estado buscando por todo el Castillo.

-Sí…-dijo Dean y de pronto una idea inundo su cabeza-Sí, nosotros también te buscábamos Luna.

-Pero si ustedes sabían donde yo…-comenzó Luna, pero luego se detuvo al ver los ojos de Seamus que le indicaban que le siguiera el juego-¡Ooh! Pues, aquí me tienen, deberíamos irnos para dejar a Hermione tranquila.

¿Qué rayos? Tomó a los dos chicos del brazo y los llevó fuera de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvieron afuera, acorraló a ambos contra la pared y sacó su varita.

-Quiero que me digan, con lujos de detalles, que está pasando-dijo la chica apuntándoles.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Luna que los seguía de atrás.

-¿Qué esperan?-insistió Hermione ignorando a Luna.

Comenzó a acercar más su varita y ahora chispas rojas salían de ella.

-¡Te digo, te digo!-dijo Seamus.

Luna y Dean lo miraron con odio.

-¿Y tu lealtad Gryffindor donde quedó tonto?-preguntó Dean a su amigo.

-¡No soy tonto!-le respondió Seamus.

-¡Pues no parece!

-¡Cállense!-dijo Hermione.

-¡Mira quién habla!-siguió Seamus ignorando olímpicamente a la castaña que los apuntaba con su varita, de la cual salían más chispas rojas que nunca.

-¡Eres un…!-gritaba Seamus.

-¡Hey!-era Ron-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

Hermione se apartó de ambos muchachos y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común.

-Espera-le dijo Ron y la atrapó de un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto la chica aun sin voltear.

Ron tenía que hacer algo, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, pero de qué valía tener sorpresa si Hermione solo le hablaba en monosílabos. Quizás…solo quizás…

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos… ´

-Está bien-suspiró.

**Dos horas más tarde…**

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?-Preguntó una enojadísima Ginny Weasley.

-Oye, era eso, o dejar que descubra el plan-se defendió Ron.

-¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SE ARRUINARÍA EL PLAN?-Siguió la joven pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro de la Sala Común.

Ron miró a Dean y a Seamus. Si decía que ellos casi metían la pata, la bronca sería para ese par, pero por otro lado, no podía ser tan cobarde y no enfrentar a su hermana, ejem, MENOR.

-Porque casi entra al Gran Comedor.

Ginny lo miró como intentando utilizar legeremancia para saber si su hermano mentía o no… Nada.

-¡Assh! Está bien- dijo ya cansada.

La joven Weasley se sentó en el regazo de Harry, quien estaba sentado en uno de los mejores sillones, justo frente a la chimenea, y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Ron.

Dean apretaba los puños tanto que si seguía le sangrarían y Seamus se sentía tan fuera de lugar como Lavander o Parvati.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo Ginny con poco interés-se la debía, ganó la apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta?-pregunto Parvati.

-Apostamos que si Ron no se mantenía lejos de Hermione hasta su fiesta, ella… bueno…-dijo Harry intentando no mirar a su amigo y concentrándose en el techo.

En ese instante el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y entro una castaña que parecía muy molesta. Se dirigió a la Torre de las Chicas y no supieron que más pasó.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto inmediatamente Ginny.

-Nada-dijo Ron- Lo que pasa es que quería que le dijese porque nadie iba a clases y porque estaba más alejado de ella…

-Y tu le dijiste….

-Que estaba entrenando para la temporada de Quiddich.

-Como si se fuese a tragar eso-dijo Lavander.

-Esperemos que se lo crea, por lo menos hasta mañana por la noche.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Hermione no pudo escuchar más, ahora estaban todos susurrando. ¿Qué iba a pasar mañana por la noche? Mañana…la noche…mañana… ¡Mañana era su cumpleaños! Aunque si nunca lo festejo durante los seis años que estuvo en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? No tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando, estaba cansada, esa tarde con Ron le habían dejado muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

Siguió subiendo escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lavander, Parvati y otras dos chicas. Se cambió. Abrió la cama. Se acostó. Cerró los ojos y, finalmente, se durmió.

-.-

WUJU! Bueno… ya sé, ahora es cuando vienen los comentarios así: "Por fin!" o "Espere bastante pero…" entre otros que por el momento no me vienen a la cabeza, pero OJO: ¡ME ENCANTAN ESOS COMENTARIOS! :D También me ENCANTAN sus críticas constructivas (: aunque más que críticas son concejos. Y aunque no lo crean no estoy empleando el sarcasmo como es costumbre en mí. Espero que me perdonen por actualizar antes… pero tenía varicela… ¡VARICELA!... Cuando la doctora me lo dijo me quede así: ._. WHAT! No me podía acercar a esta PC porque podría contagiar a mi hermanito, entonces me quedaba en cama :$ Igualmente, hoy ya se termina así que, aquí tienen trabaje en este capítulo UNA SEMAN A. Todos los días anotaba cosas distintas en el celu, la notebook, en un papelito, por todos lados :P Y espero que les guste! :D Bueno, ya publicare cosas con más… mmm… ¿emoción? Ni idea xD Pero, pronto será ;) Por el momento… HASTA LUEGO! :D

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Otra cosa, no puedo culpar del todo a la varicela, también me distraje mucho en Pottermore :$ ESTOY EN GRYFFINDOR! :D (Literalmente saltaba de alegría xD) y, por si me quieren agregar, me llamo MerodeadorHex4178 (Alias: Akala -:P-), Bueno era eso, y espero, en serio, que lo disfruten (: ahora sí: BYE! :P


	11. Capítulo 11: La sorpresa para Ron

**! NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! NI SE LES OCURRA PENSAR QUE VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC! ._. Mi súper testamento esta al final para quienes estén súper curiosos este día :B **

**-…..-**

**DISCLAIMER****: Todos los personas le pertenecen a Joanne K. Rowling. Este Fic no fue creado con fines de lucro.**

**La sorpresa para Ron**

Por fin, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, había llegado el tan ansiado y amado sábado. Todos los alumnos, en especial los de tercero y cuarto estaban ansiosos por la primera visita a Hogsmade en el año. En cuanto a los estudiantes mayores de quince, mucho no les atraía, ya lo habían visitado billones de veces y podrían visitarlo billones de veces más…Bueno no los de séptimo…

Pero, aunque los magos y brujas de diecisiete, en este caso dieciocho años, no pudiesen seguir disfrutando de esos esperados paseos, todos se encontraban pensando en otra cosa. Todos, sin falta de uno. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs, Gryffindors, todos distraídos.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-gritaba Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras de la Torre de las chicas a toda prisa.

Con las prisas no se había puesto su uniforme, vestía un camisón azul que le llegaba a las rodillas. Una de sus pantuflas, la del pie derecho, se había quedado en el onceavo escalón, mientras que la del pie izquierdo amenazaba con caerse del pie derecho de Ginny.

-¡Harry!-dijo la pelirroja al casi arrollar a su novio-¿Has visto a Ron?

El chico se quedo atónito. ¡Cómo podía Ginny verse tan guapa! ¡Y eso que estaba en pijamas! Harry bajó un poco la vista y más atontado se quedó. Por suerte las palmadas que Ginny le estaba dando en la cara lo volvieron a la realidad antes de que empezase a babear.

-Ehh…Sí, está en el dormitorio esperando que Parvati le diga que Hermione ya sé fue a Hogsmade.

-Genial, pero ahí un pequeño problema con el plan…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry mientras subía las escaleras junto con la joven.

-Hermione no irá a Hogsmade.

Harry paró en seco, se puso pálido y la miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUÉ?-exclamó.

-No sé exactamente porque-dijo ignorando a Harry.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto le avisaron a Ron sobre el cambio de planes.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Ron.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo hay que distraerla-acotó Neville desde su cama con dosel mientras miraba su colección de Cromos de Ranas de Chocolate.

-No entiendes, ¡hay que re-organizar todo!

-¡Rayos!-suspiró Ginny- No había pensado en eso.

Siguieron re-acomodando ideas, horarios, y muchas otras cosas a las cuales Harry no prestaba atención. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era Ginny, pero no eran esos típicos pensamientos de "cosas que a las chicas les gusta pensar que sus novios piensan", como decía Ernie; si no que estaba acecinando con la mirada a Dean y a todo otro que le pusiera los ojos en sima a Ginny. ¡Era la única chica en la habitación! ¡No se le podía culpar por estar así…! ¿Así cómo?- se pregunto él mismo.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, no leyendo ni estudiando, viendo la pequeña cajita que sus padres le habían enviado. No podía creer que ya tuviera diecinueve años. Tampoco podía creer que nadie se lo felicitara, o al menos saludara, ¿un recordatorio? ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera una broma de los Slytherins! Aunque, no le molestaba mucho eso, durante todos los años anteriores nunca nadie le dijo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Salvo tal vez algunos profesores y Dumbledore.

Abrió la cajita con delicadeza. Contenía una pequeña cadena con un pequeño círculo que cambiaba de colores y daba vueltas en el centro giraban unas pequeñas lucecitas celestes y verdes. Le resulto un poco raro, ¿de dónde habían sacado sus padres eso? Nunca había visto uno en el callejón Diagon y tampoco había leído nada de ellos mientras buscaban horrocruxes, ni en sus años anteriores en la biblioteca… Era algo realmente raro. No le dio gran importancia y bajó a desayunar, nuevamente, sola.

Luego del desayuno los carruajes partieron hacía Hogsmade. Hermione volvió a la biblioteca. Y en el Gran Comedor había un tremendo lío ( ¿¡Cómo qué hay cambio de planes! ).

-¡Por favor!-pedían a gritos Ron, Harry, Lavander, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus y, ahora, Padma.

Les explicaron que había ocurrido y que había que hacer.

-Así que, por nada del mundo hay que dejar que Hermione entre al Gran Comedor, a la Sala Común, a la Torre de Astronomía, al lago o a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Se supone que la encerremos en un cuadrado de dos por dos?-preguntó Hannah Abbot, una alumna de Huffellpuff.

-Claro que no, solo que…-comenzó Harry.

-De hecho tiene razón-dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Pero claro, por eso digo que estas en lo correcto-se corrigió Harry haciendo reir a todos y a Ginny incluida.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Lavander.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Parvati.

-Pidamos a un profesor que le de algo que hacer.

-Aunque estoy seguro de que la idea le encantaría a Hermione, dudo mucho que a alguien le guste tener que hacer tarea un sábado y para colmo en su cumpleaños-dijo Ron.

-Buen punto-aseguró Ginny-entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que no se acerque a esos lugares y eso es todo.

-Claro, eso es muy fácil-dijeron Dean y Seamus al mismo tiempo.

-Es fácil si siguieron las instrucciones que les dimos la otra vez. ¿Nadie la saludo hoy, no?

Se escucharon muchos "si", "ajá" y otros solo asintieron dando por entender que habían seguido el plan al pié de la letra.

-Entonces no saldrá de la biblioteca hasta la hora del almuerzo-aseguró Ron.

-¿Pero entonces no vera la decoración del Gran Comedor?-preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Ya pensamos en eso anoche-dijo Neville-el Gran Comedor lo decoraremos al final.

-Bueno ahora, varitas a la obra-dijo Ginny dando por terminada la reunión-y recuerden, no hablen con Hermione por nada del mundo, porque podría sonsacarles la respuesta fácilmente.

Dean y Seamus se miraron y luego a Luna que les sonrió aguantando la risa.

Luego del desayuno Hermione volvió a la biblioteca, quería descubrir que era ese rarísimo collar y para que serbia y sobre todo ¿Dónde lo consiguieron sus padres?

Comenzó por buscar en grandes tomos sobre las pertenencias de grandes magos, joyería mágica, invenciones de los últimos tres siglos, libros sobre collares mágicos y sus funciones…Pero nada, nada de nada.

Siguió leyendo distintos volúmenes, pero ya no buscaba el nombre del collar, ahora lo que buscaba era distraerse. Alejarse de ese decepcionante, aburrido y horrible cumpleaños. Leyó sobre nuevos hechizos, encantamientos, ingredientes de pociones recientemente descubiertos, plantas peligrosas pero con propiedades extraordinarias, animales que estaban fuera de la imaginación de un _muggle. _

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, decidió no ir a comer, no tenía hambre, en cambio decidió ir en busca de la profesora McGonnagald. Quizá ella sí sabía que era ese interesantísimo objeto.

-¿Han visto a Hermione? –preguntó Ron antes de servirse puré de patatas.

-Ahora que lo dices, no-le respondió Ginny.

-¿No creen que se nos fue un poco la mano?-preguntó Seamus-Digo, ignorada en su cumpleaños, debe de ser horrible.

-Pues de hecho lo es-acotó Harry con melancolía-pero tranquilo, todo se compensara esta noche.

Cuando todos acabaron de almorzar y se habían retirado del Gran Comedor, comenzaron a decorarlo. Rayos de luz provenientes de distintas varitas cruzaban por el aire. Guirnaldas decoraban los marcos de las ventanas y de la enorme puerta. Las cuatro enormes mesas fueron remplazadas por doscientas ochenta más pequeñas en las que se podían sentar cuatro personas. Carteles de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione!" y "¡Felices 19!", cruzaban de un lado del comedor al otro. Las velas que flotaban sobre las mesas fueron reemplazadas por globos que cambiaban de colores.

Hermione se encontraba en el despacho de la directora mientras esperaba que la profesora McGonnagald trajera un libro en donde, supuestamente, se encontraba una imagen de aquel artefacto. La profesora llegó y con una sonrisa le entregó el libro. Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer:

"El Collar Arcoíris, creado por la asombrosa, talentosa y poderosa Rosewood Flowers, fue diseñado para expresar los sentimientos de quien lo use en colores. También, como su fabricante reveló, es posible saber los sentimientos de quienes uno desee con susurrar un simple hechizo (Revelare tuum sentimients ) y luego el nombre de quien uno desee conocer sus emociones. "

Hermione cerró los ojos y luego de cinco segundos los volvió a abrir, procesaba toda la información poco a poco...Suspiró. De un minuto a otro enrojeció notoriamente, ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS!

-¡¿Pero de donde consiguieron estos dos esta cosa?-se preguntó mentalmente- ¡¿Y quién carajo es Rosewood Flowers?

Comenzó a buscar por toda la biblioteca la identidad de aquella mujer. Daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, sacaba tres libros y los leía al mismo tiempo, no sabía porque, tenía que descubrir quién era.

- ¿Sala Común?-preguntó Ginny con una libreta voladora y una vuela-pluma al lado mientras ayudaba a Harry con el hechizo levítate que hacía que los globos se quedasen suspendidos en el aire ( ¡Se siguen cayendo! ).

-Lista-dijeron Ron, Parvati y Padma al mismo tiempo.

Al segundo la vuela-pluma tacho de la lista "Sala Común".

- ¿Torre de Astronomía?

-Lista-dijeron Lavander y Neville.

Nuevamente la vuela-pluma tacho el papel.

-¿El lago?-siguió la chica mientras con su varita hacía volar las guirnaldas de un lado a otro del tejado.

-¡Ya casi!-se escucho la voz de Hagrid y Luna que entraron por la puerta en busca de lo que parecía ser un pequeño animalito y luego salieron.

- ¿Sala de los Menesteres?-continuó mientras Harry la ayudaba a bajarse de la escalera en la que se había subido.

-Lista-dijo Dean- o algo así…

Ginny paró en seco.

-¿CÓMO QUE ALGO ASÍ?-estalló.

-Tranquilízate, todavía no hemos convencido a los elfos de que no dejen que nadie entre, pero ya esta lo demás.

En medio de su búsqueda, Hermione, dirigió la vista hacía la ventana. No había nadie afuera.

-Todos estarán en Hogsmade-pensó amargamente imaginándose a sí misma junto con Ron paseando de la mano.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios. Sabía que Ron no era exactamente el mejor para memorizar fechas y eso lo había comprobado en Historia de la Magia, pero Harry, ¡Harry! Su mejor amigo no se había acordado de su cumpleaños y ¡Ginny!

No aguantó más, tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentó. Cerró los ojos. Cubrió su cara con ambos brazos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. No quería, pero tenía qué.

Luego de derramar lagrimas durante unos diez minutos, sintió una mano en su hombro. Esperanzada de que fuese Ron, levantó la vista.

-¿Porr qué estas llorrando Herr-mi-one?-preguntó un joven de veintidós años de cuerpo bien formado y bastante alto.

-¿Victor?-susurró ella.

-El orriginal-le respondió el búlgaro con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo mientras le mostraba una caja envuelta en un papel de regalo color turquesa con un moño marrón-Esperro en serrio que te gus…

Victor no pudo terminar la frase, Hermione se le había abalanzado enzima para abrazarlo. El joven le correspondió encantado.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias.

-No hay de qué-dijo Krum con una radiante sonrisa-perro ¿no deberías estar celebrando y no aquí encerrada?

Hermione le tomó la mano.

-Guardo estos libros y vallamos afuera, ahí te lo explico.

Comenzaron a caminar por los corredores, en los cuales no estaban ni los fantasmas.

De un momento a otro, sir Nicolás Casi-Decapitado traspaso la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Ahh!-dijo una chica de Huffellpuff cuando el fantasma la atravesó.

-Lo siento, pero de dijeron que sí veía a la señorita Granger cerca les avisara y…-comenzó.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Harry apurando a sir Nicolás.

-Bajando, está en el tercer piso con un joven que juega Quiddich.

-¿Quién exactamente?-preguntó el ojiverde con un poco de pánico.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Krimtor? No, no. ¿Vacktar? No, ese tampoco ¿Vigor? ¡No que tonterías digo! Vi…

-¡VICTOR KRUM!-Gruñó Ron, mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos, rojo de rabia.

-¡Si ese!

-¡LO VOY MATAR, NO ESO ES POCO, SUICIDAR, ACESINAR, GOLPEAR, PISOTEAR, MUTILAR, Y TORTURAR HASTA QUE ME CANSE!-dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir disparado hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Por suerte, para Victor, Dean, Seamus y otros cinco alumnos de distintas casas lo sujetaron de la túnica, brazos y piernas.

-¡SUELTENME!-exclamaba el chico.

-…..-

**OOOOKEEEY! ._. Mi inspiración llegó hasta acá xD considerando que escribí 2.033 palabras en dos días ._. ¡Para mí es un logro ñ_ñ! Yo sé que tuvieron que esperar mucho y deberás lo siento, pero tuve problemas de salud, para ser más específica:**

**Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, veía cruzado, sentía nauseas, me mareaba, me costaba respirar (para colmo soy asmática), las extremidades las sentía como plomo, no podía sostener la cabeza bien (se me "caía"), comenzaba a tiritar, se me bajaba la presión, el ritmo cardíaco, quedaba pálida, se me secaba la boca, me costaba hablar, no podía caminar, a veces no recordaba lo que había pasado y… Los doctores no sabían que era._.**

**Así que me dijeron que me hiciera los siguientes estudios: Electrocardiograma (te ponen unas ampollitas raras y miden tu ritmo cardíaco xD), electrocefalograma (te ponen ampollitas raras en la cabeza y miden el no sé qué ._. era para ver si tenía convulsiones ._.), me examinaron la glucemia (estaba bien), el pulso (bien, 110-111-112), la sangre (sip… me dolió xD) y también un tild test (te acuestan en una camilla, te atan y luego la levantan así quedás en posición vertical y ven cuanto tiempo aguantas sin sintomás –me sentía Frankentein Xd- y yo aguante 13 mínutos :B) eso fue en Bahía Blanca (en la provincia de Buenos Aires… otra ciudad xD), porque donde vivó no había médicos ._. (vagos e_e). Así que luego de TOOODOOO eso, fue a un doctor que uniera toda la información, en conclusión: El oxígeno no llega bien a mi cabeza (ahora sé que no soy hueca (? )… Bueno, en realidad tengo Sincope Vasobagal ;P pero es eso. **

**Así que… esa es mi "CORTA" explicación de porque no escribía más seguido :$ **

**¡Yo no entiendo! ¡Me pasa de todo! Varicela y ahora esto xD ¡Menuda suerte la mía :P!**

**Bueno, desde ya les doy las grasias por la pasiencia y les aviso que aunque este de vacaciones el lunes (16) es mi cumple :3 (¡Vivan mis 14! :P) así que no se si llego a escribir otro xD Pero igualmente voy a intentar ;)**

**Ahora….**

_**Shauchas! :D**_

_**-**__**AB**_


	12. Cápitulo doce: ¡Corre Victor, corre P1

**): abu….. Nadie comentó el capítulo anterior): peroooo…. BUENO: B Hoy… hoy es un día raro, TENGO CATORCE QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS POTTERHEADS :B Lo que significa, como le dije a una amiga xD, que ya no tengo caprichos pre-adolecentes, nono, ahora tengo caprichos ADOLECENTES y soy más responsable (siii claaroooo ;D), así que…. En vez de estar haciendo tarea o estudiando para la prueba de inglés que me toman en pocos días…. ¡Escribo! :D **

**Eh estado llorando mucho y necesito alegrarme un poco xD y no, no será uno de esos capítulos aburridos, deprimentes y que se leen de mala gana (como creo yo que ya eh escrito…. Eje si no mal recuerdo xD) No, voy a depositar todo el humor que se puede tener a las 00:33 :D YEEAH! ;D **_**(escribí esto hace un MONTON … ahora creo que ya pasó un mes ._.)**_**  
><strong> 

**DISCLAIMER: Nop :B Quizás hable inglés, quizás escriba fics, pero definitivamente no tengo hijos (._. ni lo planeo … ._.), no soy rubia (ya quisiera yo :3), no tengo ojos claros (otra de las cosas que me gustarían -.-), no tengo siquiera $50 dolares .-., y no me dedico a escribir para ganarme la vida ñ_ñ ASÍ QUE…. IM NOT ROWLING BABE ;B**

**¡Corre Victor, corre! (Parte 1)**

-¿Pero que hace Vicktor Krum en Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny.

Habían decidido salir a los pasillos a buscar a Hermione y a Vicktor, lo que faltaba es que por querer hablar en privado (¡No digo que se besen apasionadamente Ron, solo hablar y más vale salir a ver!), entraran a algunas de las cinco sorpresas que tenían para ella. Ya habían dado vueltas por todo el castillo, solo faltaba la entrada, justamente donde todos se encontraban.

-Probablemente siendo amable-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Vicktor abrazaba a Hermione de la cintura y miraba a todos los estudiantes de manera seria, como regañándolos por su falta de atención.

-¡Hey, tú qué haces con ese!-exploto Ron.

-"Ese"-comenzó Hermione remarcado las comillas con sus dedos-tiene nombre, y Vicktor fue el único que recordó mi cumpleaños-uso su tono de reproche, pero su cara expresaba decepción, muuuuchaaa decepción.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar-se apresuró el pelirrojo.

-No olvídalo, solo….olvídalo.

Con esas últimas palabras, Hermione se separó de Vicktor y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¡QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ VICKY!

-Me llamo Vicktorr, no es tan complicado _Wesl_i-se defendió el búlgaro.

-Ahora explícame que haces aquí, por qué estás aquí y más importante ¡Qué haces con Hermione!

-Yo…bueno-comenzó el joven adulto poniéndose un poco nervioso-quería decirle feliz cumpleaños a Hermione antes de que empiecen los entrenamientos intensos de quiddich y no pueda seguir respondiendo sus cartas.

-¿Qué cartas? ¿Y desde cuando se envían cartas?-Ron estaba, más que rojo, violeta de ira.

-Pues desde…

-Sí, sí, si, lo que digas, solo te quiero aclarar una cosita buscador de cuarta-dijo Ron mientras avanzaba hacía el búlgaro, quien quedo a espaldas contra la pared. Ron parecía un sicópata completamente loco, y más que eso, la tención se podía casi tocar y todos mantenían silencio interrogándose mentalmente que serían capaces de provocar los celos en el enojado pelirrojo.-Hermione, es mi novia, y por si no lo sabías…

Krum sonrió, y avanzó hacía el frente haciendo que Ron retrocediera.

-No hace falta que me lo rrepitas _Wesli, _crreo que lo ha mencionado más de setenta y ocho veces. Solo quierro adverrtirrte algo, si lastimas a Herr-mi-one, te las verras connmmigo.

Y dicho esto (más bien intentando pronunciar adecuadamente), Vicktor se retiro.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, pero luego de unos cinco minutos Ron se volteó hacía sus espectadores.

-¡La Sala Común!-gritó Luna como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué pasa con…?-comenzó Ginny-¡Ahí Merlín, la Sala Común!

-¿Qué vamos a…?

-Nada-dijo Ron luciendo convencido-Absolutamente nada.

-Ronald, más te vale no estar enojado con la pobre de Hermione, ¿has visto como estaba? Cualquiera diría que…

-Ginny, se exactamente como estaba, y se exactamente como arreglarlo, solo…solo, tengan todo listo y yo me encargo del resto.

-¿Pero Ron, estas segu…?-comenzó Harry.

-Completamente.

Todos lo miraron y lo mismo pasaba por su mente: _"¡Este está chalado!"_ Volvieron al Gran Comedor para terminar de decorarlo y arreglar últimos detalles.

Hermione, que ya había comenzado a lagrimear, subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Cruzó el retrato de la señora Gorda y subió directamente hacía su habitación, casi corriendo. No se detuvo, ni por un segundo, a mirar a su alrededor, llegó a su dormitorio, tomó su almohada y… ¡Ah llorar se ha dicho!

-¡Krum!-exclamó Ron antes de acercarse hacía donde el búlgaro se encontraba.

-¿_Wesli_?  
>-Escucha…-comenzó Ron intentando controlarse-Creo que… que…<p>

-¿Qué?-dijo Viktor impaciente.

-Que… ¡Ahí Merlín! ¿Podrías ayudarme a…a…?  
>-¿A hacerr que Herr-mio-nee te perrdone?-preguntó el musculoso jugador de Quidditch con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.<p>

-Sí, eso-murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo, que estaba tan colorado como su cabello y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Como quierras.

-Pero, antes de nada, ¿has besado a Hermione? - preguntó el chico inconscientemente, pero no sé arrepintió de su pregunta, tenía esa duda desde sexto, quería una respuesta, es más, la exigía.

-¿Cómo crres qué…?  
>-¡En el Baile de Navidad!<br>-¡Ahh! Pues… yo no dirria besarr… perro…  
>-¿Qué rayos le hiciste Krum?<br>-Mejorr te lo cuento otro día, ahorra, debemos irr a buscarr a Herr-mio-ne.  
>-Lo que tú digas Krum, lo que tú digas.<p>

Comenzaron a subir hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Ron iba al frente, intentando contener las ganas de leerle la mente a Krum… y aunque no sabía hacerlo, lo haría ¡Por Merlín que sabría si se habían besado o no!

Finalmente llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, quien por cierto, lo miró con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que la cara se le achicharraba, Ron la ignoro por completo y al entrar, comenzó a formular un plan… ¡Qué rayos él no era bueno con los planes!

-_Wesli, _sería grandioso que te apresuraras, digo, solo si quieres que Hermione te perdone antes de que cumple veinte.

-¡Cállate calvito! ¡Intento pensar!

-¡Disculpa! ¿Calvito? ¿Yo?-dijo Victor en un pequeño estado de shock.

-¡Shh!

Ron comenzó a caminar en círculos, rodeando los cómodos sillones en los que siempre se sentaba. De vez en cuando miraba a Victor, luego sacudía la cabeza y seguía caminando.

-_Wesli_, si no te importa iré a fuera un momento, tengo algo que hacer. – se excuso el búlgaro y sin esperar respuesta, salió por el retrato.

Ron gruñó.

Siguió caminando en círculos. Ya se estaba mareando. Pasaron diez minutos. Si no se le ocurría nada, definitivamente pararía, ya veía doble.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, harás un hueco en el piso.

Ron levanto la cabeza. Hermione, sentada en las escaleras. Supuso que el ruido de sus pasos la hizo salir de su habitación.

-Hola-dijo levente Ron mientras seguía formulando un pequeño plan…

-¿Me explicarías que es todo esto?-dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿En serio?-le preguntó con exasperación, aunque sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento.

Ron hiso una mueca que se podría considerar como sonrisa. Ella, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

-Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes, en serio, solo quería…

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba más a Ron.

-Solo…-comenzó-quería… impresionarte-susurró.

-Ron no tendrías que haber…

-Tú y Harry siempre hacen cosas asombrosas que le encantan a todo el mundo. Yo solo soy el mejor amigo del niño que vivió, siempre…

-¡Ronald!-Hermione tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente- ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Eres el mejor jugador de ajedrez de todo Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo dijo; luchaste contra carroñeros tu solo, destrozaste un horrocrux; le salvaste la vida a Harry en aquel lago en el bosque de Dean; eres el mejor guardián de todo Gryffindor; en segundo ayudaste a matar a un basilisco…

-En realidad ese fue…

-¡Shh!-dijo Hermione posando su dedo índice suavemente en sus labios-déjame terminar; ayudaste a derrotar al mago más poderoso de los tiempos; y, sobre todo, eres el novio más terriblemente adorable e insoportable a la vez; no sé que tienes que envidiar.

-No entiendes…

-¡Merlín!, ¡Que te calles!-exclamó Hermione antes de presionar sus labios con los de Ron.

Hermione movía sus labios suavemente, mientras que Ron imitaba sus movimientos. Ella tenía todo el control. La castaña rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, haciendo el beso más profundo. Ron poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella. Delicadamente toco el labio inferior de Hermione, ella abrió sus labios. Al primer contacto entre sus lenguas Hermione soltó un leve gemido. Ron sonrió.

-¡Uups!-escucharon.

Hermione se separó bruscamente. Miraron hacía la puerta.

-Vaya, después de todo, si sabias lo que hacías-bromeó Harry.

-Te lo dije- respondió Ron respirando agitadamente.

Hermione enrojeció un poco. Ginny la miraba con una pequeña sonrisita, ella se la devolvió.

-Solo queríamos avisarte que el fénix ya está en llamas y que pronto resucitara-dijo Harry. Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo. Luego él y Ginny desaparecieron por el retrato.

Hermione miró a Ron. Ambos seguían abrazados. Ella levanto una ceja y lo miró sonriente.

-Eso quiere decir que tu primera sorpresa ya esta lista-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero- Hermione posó sus labios en la oreja de Ron- Todavía no termine contigo-dijo y luego mordió suavemente el lóbulo del pelirrojo.

Ron enrojeció y por un momento seiscientas ochenta nueve mil imágenes pasaron por su cabeza que lo hicieron sonrojar aun más. Sacudió la cabeza intenta despejar su mente.

-Eeh… debemos irnos.

Bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor.

-¡SORPRESA!-se escucho cuando ambos entraron.

Hermione sonrió, y también Ron.

-¡Ah por cierto! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-dijo en tono entusiasta el pelirrojo.

Hermione solo pudo reírse, a veces su novio era tan...especial, que daba gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HERMOSAS (y… hermosos.. creo ._.) AÑEMEMEKES (palabra inventada por mí :B muajajaj xd) QUE TANTO QUIERO YO!**

**YO SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSA ESTA VEZ PERO, LES EXPLICO:**

**(Yo se que ya les sature la cabeza con esto xD) Tuve que hacerme MUUUCHOS estudios para saber cómo curar y porque tenía (en realidad tengo) esa enfermedad de la cual les comente la otra vez :P así que falte un mes a clases (si… ahora tengo tarea, pruebas, fotocopias que ir a buscar, trabajos que entregar, lecciones que dar, y también una bomba nuclear que hay que desactivar :D!) estaba todo el día en cama porque me daban dos sincopes por día… Con suerte comía :l … Peeeroo… ya me empezaron a dar unas pastillas (VIVAN LAS PASTILLAS! :D) llevo dos días de tratamiento y no me he mareado (: es buena señal, lo que quiere decir…. ¡MÁS CAPÍTULOS PARA TODOS! ¡WIIIIII! Jaja, en serio extrañaba escribir :3 Las pocas veces que me sentaba en la PC era para pedir tareas, o estar un rato, después me sacaban xD (Si se me da la posibilidad me voy a comprar una netbook, lo cual me seria más cómodo y accesible para escribirles, ya que ahora mi hermano tiene la tendencia de usar siempre la pc -.-) Así que, era muy complicado sentarme y pensar en cómo continuar la historia :_ LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISSISIISISISISISIS ISISIMO ): ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO!**

_(Ahh! Por cierto, estaba pensando… si querían que el próximo capítulo tenga un poquito de lemon xD lo voy a escribir este viernes que no tengo clases y tengo un fin de semana largo… piénsenlo y después me dicen :3)  
><span>_

_-Chauchas! _

_**×Akala×**_


	13. Capítulo trece:Otro lado de la moneda

**Holas! :D Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que este capítulo va dedicado (si… ahora soy tan importante que dedico cosas… jaja mentiras mentiras xD) a dos lectoras que me dejan reviews en la mayoría de los capítulos (lo que por cierto, siempre me saca una sonrisa(: …), y después de leerlos anoche (por enésima vez en el día, ya que revisaba el fic en todo momento, tenía miedo de que no quisieran seguir leyendo ._.) decidí que no podía seguir siendo tan… **_**no sé**_** xD. Así que, bueno, **_** y Gaby Sara**_**, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW :3 **

**Disclaimer: Castaña, ojos marrones (¡Si, casi como el chocolate! :D), de tes clarita, con una cara redondita, tendencia a sonreir cuando se habla de Harry Potter… ¡Esa soy yo! :D Lo que quiere decir que por el momento sigo sin ser Rowling **_**babe **_**):**

_**Capítulo trece: Otro lado de la moneda**_

-¿Lista para tu segunda sorpresa?-preguntó Ron.

Ya habían terminado de comer y también habían bailado, era la hora de seguir con el plan.

-¿Segunda sorpresa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto, no creerías que esto es todo lo que Ronald Weasley-se señalo así mismo y se paró muy derechito-iba a regalarle a la persona más…Hermione del mundo-terminó con una sonrisa.

Hermione no contuvo la risa.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "más Hermione"?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno… no encuentro palabras para describirte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus labios se rozaron…

-¡Ahí pero si no pueden ser más tiernos!-exclamó Ginny.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Todo el comedor los estaba viendo. ¡Hasta había un foco que los señalaba!

-¡No molestes enana!

-Lo que tu digas, pero necesito hablar con un Hermione un segundo, después es toda tuya.

-¡Podrás hablar con ella mañana!

-Ron, sinceramente no molestaría hablar con ella un segundo, la noche es larga-dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron gruñó.

-Está bien, está bien.

Ginny sonrió. Ambas, Hermione y ella, salieron al pasillo.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno…en realidad es algo muy estúpido, pero necesito tu ayuda…

-Okey…

-Se trata sobre Harry…

-Aja…

-Bueno también sobre mí…

-Ginny...

-_Necesito-que-me-ayudes-a-hacer-una-poción-anticonceptiva_-dijo Ginny en un rápido susurro.

Ginny agachó la cabeza. Hermione la miró durante unos segundos. Comenzó a procesar las palabras de su amiga…

-No voy a preguntar para _qué, _pero si ¿Para cuándo?

-¿Para pasado mañana?-murmuro Ginny.

-Ah…claro-balbuceó Hermione.

Ginny soltó un largo suspiro. Luego se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la abrazó. La castaña se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba temblando. Le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y se aferró más a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy ¡Aterrada!-respondió Ginny mirándola a la cara.

-Bueno, si quieres que te sea honesta… no sé nada sobre el tema, pero… si te hace sentir mal, habla con Harry.

-Supongo, el problema es que yo lo propuse, y quedaría como una completa idiota si le digo que prefiero que no hagamos nada.

-¡Ginevra! ¡No digas estupideces! Lo máximo que puede hacer es enojarse dos días, sin razón, y luego sentarse un rato a pensar y darse cuenta de que estas en todo, y me refiero en todo, tu derecho de decirle que no te sientes cómoda…

-¡Es que yo sí quiero!

-¡Ahí por Merlín todos los Weasley son igualitos!-suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny se rió.

-Está bien señorita dejo que las hormonas me guíen, en ese caso tendrías que hablar con Harry y decirle que quieres ir despacio…creo.

-Creo que no pensé en eso antes, ¡Ja!

Hermione rió.

-Gracias Herm-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-De nada-dijo su amiga devolviéndole el gesto.

-Ahora ya puedes ir a comerte a mi hermano a besos-dijo pícaramente la menor de los Weasley.

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de su amiga.

-¡Ah por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias-respondió Hermione con una risita.

Ambas volvieron a sus asientos. Ron ya no estaba. Hermione lo busco con la mirada. Alguien le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó una suave voz varonil.

-Mmm… ¿Un hermoso pelirrojo tal vez?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente linda castaña-dijo él quitando sus manos poco a poco.

Ron tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione se inclinó y lo besó.

-¿Cuál era esa segunda sorpresa tuya?

-Sígame por favor-dijo Ron parándose derecho, acomodándose el pelo y extendiéndole una mano.

Ella no pudo evitar reír. Ron también rió. Salieron del Gran Comedor y él la llevó a la Torre de Astronomía.

Al llegar Hermione pudo apreciar la delicada decoración al estilo parisino. Una mesa redonda en el centro de la torre y dos sillas paralelas en los bordes. La mesa tenía un hermoso mantel blanco, con un borde rosado claro. Había velas flotando por encima de ellos. Una hermosa rosa blanca que emitía luz estaba posada sobre la mesa. Era hermoso.

-Ron…-susurró Hermione.

-¿Te-te gusta?-preguntó él con timidez.

Ron no pudo ni pestañar. Hermione se lanzó a besarlo. Ron elevó a Hermione por la cintura y la llevó a la murallita de la torre (esa que impide que te caigas). Hermione tocó levemente los labios de Ron, él abrió la boca. Al tocarse ambas lenguas, ambos soltaron un suave gémino.

Ron se sorprendió, en su vida había visto a Hermione tan…así. Aunque no se quejaba, le encantaba. Su cuello estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Hermione y sus manos estaban posadas delicadamente en la espalda de la chica.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero más por la falta de aire que por otra cosa. Hermione sonrió y así lo hizo Ron. El chico bajó a Hermione del alfeizar de la torre y la invitó a sentarse. Él también se sentó.

-¿Tomo eso como que te gusto?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Tómalo como que me encanto-respondió Hermione con un brillo en los ojos.

Ron soltó una risita.

-Bueno, espero que tengas espacio para un postre-comentó él.

-¿Y de dónde vas a sacar…?-Hermione se cayó.

Dos elfos domésticos aparecieron con dos copas rellenas con algo que parecía espuma y dos potecito un apetitoso creme bruleé con una pequeña frutilla y dos moras (una roja, otra morada) encima.

Los elfos dejaron las dos copas y los dos potecitos sobre la mesa muy delicadamente y luego, desaparecieron.

-¡Ronald!-dijo Hermione con enojo.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, solo les pedí que los trajeran y además les pague!-se defendió Ron con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Ah…-balbuceó Hermione avergonzada-Espera… ¿Los hiciste tú?

-Bueno… sí, pero con algo de mucha ayuda de Fleur…

Hermione rió un poco. Miró detenidamente los postres, eran franceses.

-¿Por qué postres franceses?

-Pensé que te gustaría, digo, después de todo ya has viajado dos veces a Francia y... ¡Y seguro que ya los has probado! ¡Idiota, soy un completo idiota!-gritó Ron mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Ron, Ronald!-gritaba Hermione mientras intentaba atraparle las manos.

Finalmente lo logró.

-Solo he probado el Creme Bruleé…Perooo, no tengo ni idea de que es eso-dijo apuntando una de las copas.

Ron pareció más tranquilo y sonrió.

-Mousse de castañas-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hermione rió por la ironía.

-Espero que te guste…-susurró Ron esperanzado.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y fue hacía Ron. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un corto, pero suave beso.

- Bon Appétit-susurró ella en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hey!**

**Perdón por no actualizar antes pero… escuela, pruebas (estoy en el último trimestre y tengo que estar a full si no… ME LAS LLEVO D;), y mi enfermedad insoportable :DD**

**Bueno gracias a la enfermedad insoportable, algo bueno -.-, pude escribir esto :DD**

**Perdón que sea corto pero… no sé ._. **

**Y tranquilas no voy a estar tooooooooda la vida estancada en el cumpleaños de Hermione, incluso yo quiero que acabe xD Pero solo a mí se me ocurre celebrarlo en cinco salas ._. Bueno, ya verán ;)**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, me alegran MUCHO :D en serio xD es como que me dan una pequeña descarga eléctrica y hace cosquillitas :3 ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LOS REVIEWS! :DD Arre :$**

**Bueno chicas, las dejo, y espero que comenten (: intentare actualizar más pronto, **

_**LO JURO SOLEMNEMENTE… ;B**_

_**×Akala×**_


	14. Capítulo catorce:¡Corre Victor,corre(p2)

**Bueno volví con otro capítulo :B y les recuerdo que si no actualizo antes es porque no me dejas usar la compu (xD), tengo que estudiar (-.-) o por mi "hermosa y oportuna enfermedad" (que por cierto hace un ratito casi me desmayo xD) Dejo de hablar las dejo leer ;)  
>Espero que les guste (:<br>**

**PD:**** ¿Se dieron cuenta de que he escrito **_**"Viktor"**_** de más o menos tres maneras? Jaja, en realidad creo que es con "k", pero igualmente en el título lo dejare así por capricho xD. También he escrito "Weasley" mal y nadie me dijo nada ._. Creo que lo escribí **_**"Weasly"**_** ¡Por qué no me mataron! xD ya esta, ya esta, las dejo leer xD**

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_**: Este capítulo esta…bueno no llega a lemon y creo que tampoco a lime (¿era así como se escribía? xD) Aunque no sé… yo solo aviso… Nada explicito…creo… ¡En fin! ¡Nada que vaya a perturbar su salud mental! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Personas y lugares son obre de Joanne K. Rowling, yo solo juego a ser ella por un ratito (:**

_**Capítulo catorce: ¡Corre Victor, corre! (Parte 2)**_

Se encontraban cerca del lago, ya era casi un cuarto para las once. El cielo despejado. Un silencio único solo interrumpido por el sonido de chapoteos, son las sirenas; se escuchan algunos gruñidos provenientes del bosque prohibido, probablemente los centauros, aunque hay muchos otras criaturas sospechosas.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre él, ahora oscuro, pasto que rodeaba esa gran masa de agua. La cabeza de Hermione estaba apoyada sobre el fuerte pecho de Ron. El chico, por otro lado, estaba recostado con una mano sobre la nuca y la otra sobre el pelo de la chica, acariciándolo suavemente. Hermione suspiro–suavemente–al sentir a Ron acariciando su castaña cabellera.

-Gracias-susurró levemente Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ron.

-Por el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido-respondió ella mirando al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero todavía no hemos ni empezado-dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Hermione gruñó.

-Oye, estaba cómoda-dijo la chica.

Ron le sonrió.

-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

La cara de Ron era digna de una fotografía. Sonrisa como nunca en su vida, y en sus ojos había algo…un brillo tan…travieso. Suavemente el pelirrojo se levanto. Extendió una mano y ayudo a la castaña a pararse junto a él.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisita.

Ron no respondió, en cambio, la tomó de la cintura y salto al lago.

-¡Ronald!-gritó Hermione.

-¿Si?-preguntó Ron con total naturalidad.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-Pero dijiste que tenías sueño-respondió él con fingida inocencia.

-Sí sueño, pero eso no explica porque me mojaste-dijo ella mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Porque me encanta ver tu cabello mojado-respondió él.

Hermione se acomodó. Ron ahora la sujetaba de las piernas haciendo que quedara a su misma altura.

-¿Qué tiene mi cabello cuando esta mojado?-preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-No sé-respondió Ron-pero hace que te veas más hermosa, si eso es posible.

Hermione rió.

-¿Podrías explicarme donde ha estado ese Ron durante años?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el confuso.

-Digo, antes no eras tan…tierno-dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-¿A no?

-Nop-respondió ella traviesa.

-¿Y cómo era?-preguntó él totalmente embobado en los labios de la chica.

-Algo así como-se aclaro la garganta-"Es una sabelotodo, ahora ya sé porque no tiene amigos"

Ron rió ante la pésima imitación de Hermione.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo a ver dicho eso.

-Mmm…has memoria.

-¿En primer año?

-Eso es muy correcto señor Weasley-dijo Hermione mientras unía su frente contra la de Ron.

-¿Y no sermonearas?

-No, yo creo que no.

-¿Pu' qué?-pregunto él haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

Hermione sintió el tremendo deseo _[N/A: siento interrumpir, pero idea mía o ¿en el 98% de los fics aparece esta frase? xD okey no jodo y las dejo leer ;)] _de morder el labio inferior de Ron, casi lo hace, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

-Pu'que tengo una idea mejor-dijo ella a la vez que hacía un puchero y empujaba a Ron.

De algún modo, lo logró. El pelirrojo quedo bajo el agua. Cuando por fin pudo salir a la superficie, tomó aire y empujo a Hermione con él. Ambos estaban bajo el agua. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, arriesgándose a tener una importante irritación más tarde, eso no importaba.

Ron la rodeó la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos, mientras que, a su vez, Hermione rodeaba el cuello del chico. No veían claramente, pero era imposible para Hermione no encontrar esas destellantes ojos azules, incluso si se encontraban dentro del oscuro y azulado lago.

El momento era mágico, aunque hubiese sido muy conveniente que él agua tuviese oxígeno. Ambos salieron a la superficie con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Hermione hazme un favor y nunca vuelvas a ser eso-dijo Ron entre respiración y respiración.

-¿El qué?

-Esto.

Ron volvió a zambullir ambos cuerpos. Hermione buscó la pelirroja y llamativa cabellera del chico. Busco sus labios y poco a poco –con algunas dificultades gracias al movimiento del agua– unió sus labios.

La chica cumplió su pequeño deseo. Al separarse Hermione mordió deliberadamente –muy despacio– el labio inferior de Ron haciendo que el chico gimiese suavemente.

Sintió que un hombrecito dentro de su cabeza accionaba una palanca. De repente no le bastaba solo con besos, ella deseaba un poco más–nunca en extremos. Ella quería un poco más de Ron, un poco más del chico al cual acababa de escuchar gemir, un poco más del chico que ella tanto amaba, un poco más de ese pelirrojo testarudo que desde primer año le hacía nacer canas verdes. Ella quería un poco más de su novio. "Su novio", eso sonaba raro.

Ahora que lo pensaba solo había tenido unos pocos novios. Eso no significaba que quería una colección de chicos, claro que no. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, quizás porque nunca fue algo "serio" o que pasara más allá de pequeñas sonrisas, saludos y algunos dibujos. Cuando tenía diez años tuvo un "novio", aunque Ginny lo categorizaría como "ami-novio". Se llamaba Lance Bauge. Nunca llegaron a ser "novios" en todo el significado de la palabra, pero siempre le pareció tierna la pequeña "relación" que tenía con él. Nunca lo besó, claro que no, solo tenía diez años.

Besos… su primer beso. No fue con Krum…tampoco con Ron, para que negar lo. No. Su primer beso fue cuando tenía catorce años, en uno de sus viajes a Francia. Ethan Molyneux quizás no era el chico de en sueño, pero no hay que negar que era guapo. Era un chico castaño, ese castaño con el cual uno no sabe si es un chico rubio que intento teñirse de castaño, o si ese es su color original. Sus ojos, verdes…casi azules. No era gordo, tampoco es que fuese muy delgado, parecía que hacía ejercicio. Aunque no fue "el físico" lo que atrajo a Hermione, si no su acento. ¡Oh Merlín! Su hermoso acento. Cada vez que hablaban Hermione sentía que se elevaba cinco centímetros del cielo. Aunque claro, en esos momentos solo era una pequeña chica que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas…claro, como si ahora no lo estuviese haciendo…En fin, ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, Bueno Ethan eran todo un galán y tenía un acento de muerte. Un cálido día de verano, Hermione y su familia se encontraban en un restaurante –no en la Torre Eiffel como casi siempre se suele pensar – luego de unas cuantas miradas y sonrisas tontas (no hay otra palabra para definirlo, lo siento), Ethan la invito a seguirlo. Sus padres, claro, la miraban como si el chico fuese, poco menos, a pedirle matrimonio. Su madre irradiaba felicidad, mientras su padre era el núcleo de celos del mundo entero. Entre eso y esto, Ethan la besó. No hay que imaginar que fue un beso de película, claro que no, pero para ella fue fenomenal. Aunque claro, no tenía manera de compararlo.

Hasta que besó a Viktor… está bien, quizás ese beso si fuese, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Real? Quizás por el hecho de que estaba en la escuela –no en Paris, la ciudad del romance– y que fue después de un baile…con uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del mundo… con un buen cuerpo…un chico que las chicas seguían de un lado a otro…¡Rayos! ¡No se puede negar, Hermione Granger es una chica con suerte! "_Y con mucha_" –pensó.

Ron pareció leerle el pensamiento, o quizás solo fue curiosidad.

-Hermione, ¿de verdad besaste a Krum?-preguntó Ron una vez que ya se habían separado.

La piel se le heló mucho más que antes. Sintió que palidecía por instantes. ¿De dónde venía esa pregunta? ¿Quién mierda le había dicho? ¿Qué le habían dicho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y, lo más importante ¡¿POR QUÉ!?

-¿Co-como…?-comenzó Hermione.

Ron la miró con un deje de tristeza.

-Ginny-murmuró mirando el cielo.

-Ron…yo…

Ron la miró para luego volver a apartar la mirada.

-Está bien-dijo el pelirrojo.

"_Genial"_ –pensó Hermione. _"Ahora si la cague"._

Pero Hermione Granger no iba a dejar que un estúpido beso que no significaba nada para ella –claro que en su momento lo hizo, significo la tierra, el mar, el cielo y el aire para ella- arruinara su, hasta ahora, perfecto cumpleaños.

-Aunque…-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba en algo-Yo no pensaría en eso.

-¿No?-preguntó Ron que seguía sin mirarla.

-Claro que no-respondió ella a la vez que mordía la mejilla de Ron.

Ya se había dicho antes, algo, o alguien, activouna palanquita dentro de ella; ya no era la misma Hermione.

Ron la miró sorprendido. En toda respuesta a la pregunta que el chico jamás formulo, Hermione lo beso tímida y levemente en los labios–como si fuese la primera vez. Al segundo, se separó.

-Oye-se quejó Ron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Fue el beso más corto de mi vida.

Hermione rió un poco para luego sonreír.

-Pues, creo que debe de haber sido lo mismo que sintió Viktor.

Mentía. Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, pero ¿qué acaso una novia no puede subirle un poco la moral a su novio?

Ron sonrió. Volvió a besarla, esta vez más intensamente.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó cuando ya se habían separado.

-¿Si?

-¡VOY A MATAR A KRUM!-exclamó.

-¿Qué? ¡No, espera!

Ron comenzó a salir del agua. Le era difícil, porque, si bien era bastante fuerte, su ropa mojada no le permitía moverse mucho y además era otro peso.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos embobada disfrutando de la hermosa vista._ "¡Mierda, tiene un pecho de dioses!"_-pensó.

-¡Ronald, espera!

-¿Qué?-respondió Ron.

Ya había salido del agua. Le había costado, pero lo había logrado.

-Estas todo mojado-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oiajsfioj xd.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Holas! Bueno solo quería decirles que no sé de donde carajos vino eso, pero … No, ¡definitivamente no sé de donde mierdas saque yo eso! ._. Es decir, me sente en la compu, abrí el Word (sin tener antes pensado que escribir) y … ¡Puff! Cuando me quise acordar ya tenía escritas 1.759 palabras o_o Así que bueno xD espero que les gustara este… raro capítulo xD y… Bueno creo que ya saben que dos personajes son míos -.- ¡Hasta hice una pequeña investigación para los nombres! xD (no quería que fueran taaaaaan ficticios :P)**

**Bueno, voy a contestar un pequeño review:**

**Juani****: **sep xD si lo voy a seguir :3 como dejarlo ñ_ñ jaja lo que pasa es que la escuela me mata ._. (también mi hermosisisisisisisma enfermedad -.- pero eso es otro cuento xD).**  
><strong> 

_(Okey, otro review :3 pero es de mi reviewer favorita :D):_

**Gaby Sara: ** Sep T_T último trimestre T_T ojala que pase rápido así puedo actualizar más seguido :B y ship… yo también quiero que Ron me organice mi cumpleaños T_T (Gracias por comentar que prácticamente todos los capítulos :DD)

**Esto es todo, hasta la próxima… Chauuuuuu!**

_**×Akala×**_

"_**Tengo las mejores Reviewers del mundo. ¡Oh sí, oh sí!"-dijo Camila (Akala) mientras miraba todos los reviews que dejan en sus fics y hacía un pequeño baile algo-bastante-disparatado.**_


	15. Queridos Lectores

Queridos lectores: 1/11/12

Argentina, La Pampa, Santarosa

Hola a todos! Bueno puedo jurarles que no me da la cara para subir esto, sinceramente, estuve pensándolo por unos días. No he subido nada en un largo tiempo, es porque tenía que hacerme nuevos exámenes, estudiar para las pruebas finales (que por cierto desaprobé una prueba de matemáticas, me tengo que poner las pilas para el integrador), no me he estado sintiendo bien emocionalmente y he intentado arreglarlo con mi psicóloga (no… tan loca no estoy xD pensaron que por eso me desmayaba entonces estoy en terapia xD). Pero bueno, el punto es que eso tampoco justífica mi falta de responsabilidad.

Sinceramente me encanta escribir, ahora estoy escribiendo en inglés para practicar para un examen tengo dentro de poco en el instituto, me quedan dos o tres años de inglés y ya puedo dar particular, entonces me pareció bastante relevante.

En todo caso, aunque tengo tarea y que estudiar bastante, hoy quería comenzar a actualizar porque me compre la notebook, POR FIN! Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo límites de tiempo para escribir (: Si tengo una idea, me levanto y anoto. Hubiese actualizado el domingo pasado pero los archivos están en mi otra computadora y todavía no me he dado el tiempo para pasarlos a esta.

Espero que comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro y que POR FAVOR dejen en un comentario si aun quieren seguir leyendo mis fics. Tomen en cuenta que en un mes ya comienzan las vacaciones de verano en Argentina (en el caso de que no me lleve ninguna materia a diciembre), así que podre actualizar más seguido y escribir todo el día (: 

No me llega con un simple perdón para explicarles lo mucho que siento el haber abandonado tanto mis dos historias, pero cuando comencé no se me pasó por la cabeza que comenzaría a desmayarme, que tendría que seguir dietas y hacer todo lo que los doctores me dicen al pie de la letra, pensé que eso se terminó cuando tenía dies años y ya había logrado controlar el tema del asma. En todo caso, escribir me es muy relajante, es donde vuelco todos mis sentimientos y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

No pretendo excusarme, pero me pareció un poco desubicado abandonar de la nada.

No pienso dejar de escribir.

Ni aunque estuviese loca.

Sinceramente, Akala.

PD: Cuando suba los otros capítulos borrare esto (:

_**Okay… eso fue un poco formal no? xD**_


End file.
